


Old Soul

by thatweirdnerd000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, End of the World, Fun, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Marriage, Multi, Old Married Couple, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romance, Time Travel, Umbrellas, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdnerd000/pseuds/thatweirdnerd000
Summary: Delores Browning, Dot for short, was a normal girl living in the suburb of The City. But on March 24th everything changed. Dot woke up being the only one to survive the end of the world, at just the age of 13 she was completely alone. At least that's what she thought until Number Five Hargreeves appears out of nowhere and becomes her companion.Now, 45 years later, Dot and Five must travel back in time to save the world from its demise. Except there's one problem:They don't know how the world ends and don't know how to stop it.Along the way the two meet the rest of Five's dysfunctional and super-powered family, time traveling assassins, their old boss, and Dot might just learn a few things about herself. Because one thing's always certain, the most unlikely things will always happen.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Peter said he was never sure if it was the flavor of takeaway dinner he preferred, or simply that the lack of cooking and washing up made it so much tastier than other meals. She thought it was the latter. Music from the old radio poured into the air of the tiny suburb home as they ate at the wobbly table. She looked over at the microwave's clock again:

9:30 PM

"She'll be home soon Dot, don't worry." He said in between bites of rice, barely looking up. Dot nodded and continued to pick at her food.

"She should've been home thirty minutes ago, she said she would come home early and-"

"It's probably just traffic darling, calm down." He places one of his hands on hers and she smiles slightly at him. He chuckles before continuing to devour his beef and broccoli he had gotten from The Lucky Dragon. Awkwardly moving his chopsticks to maneuver another piece of beef. 

Peter was a tall and lanky fellow. He sat in a chair in front of her, some distance back, and stretched his long legs far in front of him. His young forehead was balding in some spots, and raised in odd wrinkles, he had a silent half-grin on his face, a little tipsy, a little satyr-like. His stubble was reddish, matching his daughter’s hair. He definitely was her dad, both of them awkward and a little too different for normal suburbia. 

Not moments later the sound of the door squeaking open made both of them look up. Peter smiled,

"Speak of the devil."

"I'm home!" Rang out her Mom's cheery voice. Dot hopped out off her chair and raced to hug her. The woman that walked in could have graced any billboard or magazine cover, her bouncy brown curls and roman nose beautiful. 

Marie’s smile could light any room, her voice could command mountains to move if she so pleased. And her news stories were always entertaining, though Dot and Peter were a little biased in their reviews. 

She gave the white box in her hands to Peter then circled Dot into one of her famous hugs. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, gently rubbing her daughter’s back. 

"You give the best hugs." Dot cooed, snuggling closer. Marie snickered,

"Well, darling, I've had a lot of practice." Dot breathed slower, her body melting into Marie's as every muscle lost its tension to the spring air.

"While this is a cute moment, Mom's food is getting cold and this ice cream cake isn't going to eat itself."

"Oh, I can reheat my food later Peter and that cake will be just fine in the fridge," Mom nagged, her hand cupped Dot’s cheek. "I can’t believe I’m old enough to have such a pretty young woman as my daughter."

Peter snorted as he put the cake in the fridge, 

“I can believe it.” 

“No one asked you!” Marie quipped, sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his back out at her making them both giggle. Dot smiled, moving away from her mother’s arms,

“Happy birthday Mom.” Marie smiled, kissing her cheek, and ruffled Dot’s frizzy hair.

“Thank you baby.” Peter claps his hands together, getting their attention. 

“Why don’t you go get the presents Dottie while I heat up Mom’s food. So we can finish up and watch her new report from the day.” Dot nodded excitedly, running into the hallway, throwing open the basement door and racing down the stairs. The paint chipped basement door shutting behind her.

~~~~

Dot flicked on the light and started shoving old brown boxes out of her way. She reached her arm behind the furnace, her fingers barely brushing the wrapping. She grumbled, Peter always hid the presents in the most obscure places. She stretched her arm out further and bit down on her tongue as she tried to maneuver her fingers. A smile stretched across her face as her fingers latched onto some ribbon to pull it out with. Slowly Dot began to pull the first box out, then the second, and then the third.

Three boxes in bright wrapping sat next to her as she put the brown boxes back in their usual columns. Excitement builds in her about Marie’s reaction to her gifts. She hoped she’d like them, the necklace was her personal-

Dot’s ears ring with a high pitched squeal as she’s blown back by an invisible force.

The moment between balance lost and impact was one fleeting moment she didn't even have time to process. Her eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then she saw nothing at all. Her consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space her heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in her ears, alongside fading pleas for help and screams.

Feeling in her body drained away until finally all was black.

~~~~

Though her eyes are open she can't think of why; Dot’s heart’s pounding, mind empty. She had to strain to look into the utter darkness, her breathing rapid. Her head throbbed. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife directly to her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the pain in her head to go away. 

"Go away...Go away...Please..." Dot’s voice didn't even sound like herself, it was low and shaky. She sounded like a ghost. Is that what this is? Was she dead? She’s got to be dead, no one could have survived...whatever that was. 

What was that? 

The question stays in her mind for what feels like hours as she just lays in an awkward position hoping her thoughts can distract from all the pain. It had to have been big. Big enough to get her all roughed up and most likely others. Others. 

Her breathing hitches at the thought. Where are they? Do they know she’s here, that she survived too? She has to get up. She has to make sure they know she’s okay. That she’s alive. 

Standing up shakily, Dot let out a groan of pain, her hand flying to what's left of the wall for support as she slowly made my way to her feet. She can barely move. Every muscle has seized up. Unable to move with any grace her movements are jerky. Robotic and full of agony. On each arm are great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming days. Against her ghostly skin, they're grotesque, but she’s lucky to not have worse. Without looking in a mirror she knows her face is as purple as her arms. 

Dot doesn't even have to walk upstairs anymore, instead, she climbs over small heaps of rubble into what's left of her home. The house is skeletal in the light of day, piles of rubble and ash piling on the ground. She looks around and from what she can tell the piles stretch on for miles. Occasional fires in the distance and no sign of Marie or Peter.

"MOM!" She shouts out as well as she can. "DAD!" Dot checks her surroundings in hopes of any movement besides her own. None. Everything looks like a picture, so perfectly still it can't be real life. Her eyes comb over the landscape and focus on the outline of the city. If they're not here, they've got to be there. Maybe they left with the neighbors. She didn't know how long she was out but it could've been long enough that they thought she was dead and moved to the city for safety. 

"City. To the city." Dot mumbled to herself nodding in confirmation with her words.

~~~~

For the next few hours, Dot dug through the rubble. Looking for any supplies she could take with her. The city wasn't far away, about thirty minutes by car, but she’s never walked there and there's no telling what's out there lurking. She doesn't find much. She could've found more but her arms already felt like they were going to fall off before she began and Dot didn't want to push them too much before the long walk. 

She found her school bag first, near where the entrance would've been. The backpack had that well-loved look, the canvas of spring flowers showing signs of being washed many times. A little dusty but other than that usable. Slinging it on her shoulder, she continued her search. Wrinkled shirts, an old coat, two books from Peter’s office, matches, and one metal water bottle half full complete her haul. She sighs and looks up to the sky, watching as the sunset makes way for the night. 

"Time to go I guess..." Stuffing a few matches in the back pockets of her ripped jeans and everything else in her backpack, Dot takes a final look at her home.   
Years ago she imagined leaving home - Marie in tears and Peter trying to be stoic. She would pack a small car with oddly shaped bags and suitcases and head to college. Her adult life awaits her. Now, she’s not even sure she’ll make it to see tomorrow. 

Something shining in the fading sunlight catches her eye. Bending down jerkily, Dot pulls it from the rubble. Tears begin to fall down her face as she brushes off the beat up old radio. Their radio. The radio that had always been playing during her childhood. Music was the first thing she could remember. The first thing she bonded over with her parents. Dot clutches it tight to her chest and lets the tears fall silently. 

"My friend..." She whimpers out sitting there. Just her and their radio clutched to her chest, night falling fast around her. Eventually she stood up, pulling a match out of her pocket and lighting it. Dot set the radio volume and tossed it more heavily than she meant to into her opened backpack. There it sits at a jaunty angle, an ugly rectangle of cheap chrome singing the most beautiful jazz into the quiet suburban streets. She held the match up and with a final sniffle she stepped out of the rubble of her home and started her way to the city. 

A Few Days Later...

After walking the streets routinely, Dot began to realize she was the only beating heart, the only being of warm blood and flesh left. The walls around her were doubtless home to many in the fairly recent past, yet now it was an unfamiliar maze of ruin. It was as if God had stopped time, removed all the distractions so he could see it for real, see how it was, what it was and forgot about her.

Dot had thought someone might be here. But...she was wrong. She had walked these streets hours every day and not a single sign of intelligent life besides her own. Her throat burns and the welts on her body sting. Her feet beg for her to take a break and rest but she keeps going. Even though her feet were right, she thought, she should just give up now. She should give up now, go back home, and try to survive in at least a familiar environment. She sighs, 

"No ones going to turn up, it's been days, Dot. Just accept it...you're alone." Her voice sounds more familiar now, still lower and quavery than what it originally was but it doesn't sound so ghostly anymore. She plops down on the curb and reaches for her water bottle letting the last few water drops drip down her throat.

Dot put her eye up to the water bottle and saw to the bottom as if it would have magically filled itself while she wasn't paying attention. Her mouth was dry, and she panted from the heat, which wasn't helping. A slight breeze blew past, making her open mouth even drier. She'll need to find more soon. How the hell was she going to find more water when she barely could remember where the cups were in her own home. Setting the bottle back in her bag she shed her outer layer of the coat before stuffing it in her backpack.

Another sigh escapes her as she slumps her shoulders, taking in her surroundings. Nothing new, nothing really besides silence. It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Wherever she moved, that silence followed, always watching and never fading. Her shadow. She groans at the thought and rubs her face with her hands,

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, her ears perk up at the sound of a faint 'Hey!' Her head snaps towards the sound and she sees someone. She sees someone! Dot cocks her head to the side confused, they weren't there before. Was she going crazy? Did she make them up to make herself feel better?

"HEY!" They shout out, waving their arms in the air to make sure she sees them. Dot waves back. At least she made up someone who's friendly. As they get closer she’s able to make out what they look like more and more.

His hair was tousled, cut neatly on the sides of his head. He wore a school uniform, all tattered and dusty. Sleeves pulled up to expose a bandaged wound on his arm. He rolled a bright red Radio Flyer wagon behind him with random objects bouncing around inside. When he finally reached her the boy had a stunned look on his face. His eyes take her in without moving and Dot knows behind those blue eyes calculations are going on. He could do any number of things: run, attack, or try to take her backpack leaving her to die. But he does none of those things. Instead, he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Five. You?" Dot looks up at him and take his hand in hers,

"Delores. But people call-uh-called me, Dot." He nods, taking a seat next to her. They sit awkwardly as he tries to catch his breath from running. She glanced over at him, he seemed real. Dot moved her hand to his shoulder and poks it, he curled away from her fast. His hands balling into fists as his first reflex, 

"What're you doing?" He asked slowly with one of his eyebrows raised in a confused manner. She turned to face him,

"You're real right? Like I'm not imagining you or anything because I've been here for a few days and-"

"I'm real, I promise." She nods again muttering an 'okay' as Five slowly lowers his hands. "How'd you survive?" He questioned, pulling out a water bottle from his wagon. Her mouth starts watering at the mere sight of it. He noticed her staring and offers it to her, 

"Here. I've got a few." He places it in her hand and she brings it up to her lips. Dot’s eyes close in contentment as the liquid runs down her throat. The water from the bottle tasted as she imagined a clear mountain spring might. She gulped down as much as she could before her stomach began to slosh in a sickly manner. Dot takes a deep breath after she finishes and hands it back to him, wiping her lips.

"Thanks." He nods and she continues, "I...I don't know how I survived. I remember it was my birthday and my dad sent me downstairs into the basement to get the presents he had hid." Her brow scrunches and her head begins to hurt as she continues to collect her thoughts. "I remember being thrown back against a wall, I remember hearing screams and wanting to get up but not being able to. I remember waking up alive, somehow surviving whatever had happened. And now I'm here."

He listened intently, zipping up one of his bags. She was odd, he’ll give her that. But, from what he could tell, she was the only one besides himself. Besides, she seemed nice enough. 

"How did you survive?" She asked. 

He looked over at her as if he was debating telling her something. He sighs, "I didn't. I can jump through space. I wanted to jump through time but my dad told me I couldn't do it. That it was too dangerous," Small tears form in his eyes as he speaks, remember the new and painful memory. "I tried anyway. I tried and I came here. I tried jumping back-"

"But you couldn't."

"But I couldn't." He confirmed. "I've been stuck here ever since." He looked down, silent. Dot carefully rests her hand on his shoulder and he jumps before relaxing to her touch.

"Do you wanna stick together?" She asks, breaking the silence. He glances over at her, smiling slightly and nods,

"Sure, why not."


	2. They Only See Each Other At Weddings & Funerals Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm so excited you guys seem to be enjoying the story :)  
> I just real fast wanted to say from here on chapters will be posted in parts. For example the episode 'We only see Each Other at Weddings & Funerals' will be posted in 5 parts to keep it from dragging on.  
> However, each part will be posted one after the other so you won't have to wait ;)  
> I hope you guys have a great day!

Somewhere in the timeline 45 years later...

It was a fine day under the summer sun, Dot felt the warmth of the brilliant rays on her face and smiled. She’s always prefered summer over anything else. The day was postcard perfect too. Even the buses were running on time. Downtown the skyscrapers shone silver in the afternoon sun and the sky was an unbroken backdrop of blue. Commuters walked with exciting steps in colorful clothing, not one looking down from what she could tell.

Everything was perfect. 

Well, almost.

"Damn things jammed again." Five grumbled annoyed next to her, pounding on the barrel of the gun. She broke away from looking through the binoculars with a huff,

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He peered up from looking at the gun. Five suited old age well, at least that’s what Dot thought. The white hair that laid snowy against his wrinkled skin, how he still always combed his hair to the side like he had done when they first met. Everything about him looked nice. Everything except the annoyed face he wore, 

"I want you to fix it without any of your comments but then again we both know that isn't going to happen. So instead I'm just going to ask you to fix it." Dot shot him a glare to which he responded with his 'I know I'm in trouble but I also know you're going to do it' smiles.

"You're insufferable sometimes. Give it here." He gladly hands over the gun and she plops down to the ground, working her spindly fingers down the jammed barrel. Dot sees him discreetly take out his pen and book, she rolls her eyes. So that's why he wanted her to fix it.

She doesn't even look up from her tinkering as she spoke,

"Your calculations are wrong you know."

"No they're not and besides you don't know the first thing about this stuff."

"Well I do know that one of us is right, and the other one is you." She retorted teasingly, he scoffed and continued writing. They sat in silence as Dot worked with the gun and Five jotted stuff down, every now and then she looked up at him skeptical about what he's writing.

"Shut up." He says dryly, 

"Didn't say anything."

"You were looking at me weird." He smirks and she bites her tongue trying not to respond like she knows he wants her to. After a moment his smirk fades and he looks down at her,

"You okay?" He asks lightly, concern lacing his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just didn't respond to my comment and you always do and I didn't mean to hurt..." His face fades from concern to realization. "You meant to do that didn't you." It's Dot’s turn to smirk and shrug,

"Guilty." He shoots her a glare,

"You're an asshole you know that."

"You love me." She points out making kissy lips, he cuts his eyes at her with a smile,

"You were my only option-" Dot punches him in the stomach to which he replies with an 'Ow!' making him drop his book. He bends down to pick it up when he stops,

"What?"

"Look at this, really look at this." Dot looks down at the book that's been slightly tilted to the left. Her mouth slowly drops in shock,

"Oh my God..." She picks the book up and runs her fingers over all the equations. They all made perfect sense now! They just needed a different perspective.

"And you said I wasn't right." Five quipped, taking the book from her hands. He scribbled one last thing and read it over before placing it in his coat pocket. He clapped his hands together, stretching one arm across his body than the other. He shook his entire body one limb at a time taking a wide stance. He looked over his shoulder at Dot,

"Well..." He looks at her expectantly, she stares back at him blankly.

"Well, what?"

"Are you ready?" Dot can't help but burst out in laughter at his proposition as she stood,

"You want to leave now? Like right now, like in the middle of our contract? Do you know how many people would be after us? We wouldn't make it two days before we're killed!"

"We've gotta risk it, Dot, they need us."

"Can't they need us in a few years?" Dot whined, remembering how awful it had been when Todd from Sector 8 decided to terminate his contract early. 

"Dot." He warned, his eyes narrowing. She sighed, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"If we die I'm spending the rest of our afterlife reminding you this was your fault!"

"Oh goody." She slapped the side of his head as a response, Five ignored it and took a deep breath. He closes his eyes, focusing his energy. Dot’s grip begins to tighten on his shoulder as the wind picks up around them. Something in the air shifts and suddenly a blue mass is swirling right in front of her. It continues to pick up speed, blowing her hair all over the place.

"Five, is this supposed to happen?" She asked nervously, "Are we positive we have everything right?"

"Don't worry Dot, everything's under control!" He responds, one of his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I know we've jumped through space together before but-"

"Look out!" A fire extinguisher almost hits Dot in the head but she ducks just in time for it to barely miss. When she turns back to the portal, a fuzzy image of people standing below them comes into view.

"What the hell? Who are they? Is that your family?"

"No time for questions right now!"

"Five Hargreeves you are about to send me through a time portal that we aren't even positive will work! This is a perfectly acceptable time to ask questions and-" A hand flies over her mouth, Five looks over at her. His hair blowing in the wind, his eyes looking scared yet confident.

"I'll answer any question you have when we get there, I promise. But for right now, do you trust me?" Dot looked into his eyes, all her fears melting away in the expanse of serene blue. She finally nods and he removes his hand from her mouth, nodding to himself. "Good. And by the way, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what-" She doesn’t even get to finish her sentence as Five swiftly picks her up, tossing her into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also thought it'd be kinda fun to have a little 'did you know' fact at the end. Because...why not :D Anyways, here's the first one: 
> 
> Did You Know #1: After Aidan (Who plays Five) booked the role, he looked to the comics to make sure he got Five's movements and posture right.


	3. They Only See Each Other At Weddings & Funerals Pt.2

2019...  
When Dot had imagined falling through a portal back in time it was with delicate femininity, reality was a bitch though. She immediately felt sick after being thrown in, her limbs flailing around and her eyes wide with fear and anger. Colors swirl and blend as she continued her descent like a dying starfish. Tumbling to God knows where. 

Eventually, a distorted view slowly comes to focus. She squinted, trying to make out any true shapes. All she could see was the quick blur of jet black mingled with deep red, traces of fern green with an occasional blinding blue, flashing through, like it was never there. Like it was trying to materialize right in front of her. 

The coppery taste of blood suddenly rinsed her mouth. Dot felt cold all over, even her eyeballs. But she hardly had time to think of what this could mean before she was spat out a few feet above the ground, continuing to fall and landing in the mud on her butt. 

Her sun dress that had fit fine was baggy on her entire body, the thin sleeves falling off her shoulders if she didn’t manually hold them in place. 

A throbbing pain encircled her entire body. She groans and her hands fly to her lower back, trying to stretch it. But it doesn't need it. For the first time in twenty years her back feels fine. Infact, it feels great. Dot’s entire body feels great, like she could run a marathon even though she just fell on her ass. 

Slowly Dot took her hands away from her back and held them out in front of her. She let out a yelp. Her hands! These weren't her hands, these hands were small and youthful. Not blotchy and callused like her own. She then shaikly reached up and touched her face. Smooth besides the occasional bump that no doubt was acne. 

Acne?

Acne! 

Dot hasn't had acne since she was...Her face drops in realization. 

"Well this wasn't planned." Five admitted from next to her. She turns to look at him, also a preeteen. She doesn't even care enough to act shocked, instead swatting him. 

"Bastard! You said it was correct!" 

"It was!" He objected, getting up and then offering his hand for her. She takes it as she continues,

"Really, 'cause this doesn't feel correct." Dot helps him brush off and he does the same for her, 

"Hey, at least you're not dead." He points out, she narrows her eyes at him. 

"My hero." She spit sarcastically. He's about to retort when someone clears their throat. Both their heads snap over to the sound as they simultaneously say, 

"What?" Klaus, a lanky man with sunken cheekbones and smudged eyeliner, moves from Luther, 

"While I hate to interrupt whatever that is," He motions between Five and Dot, "Three questions. Does anyone else see Little Five? Who's red head here? And what the hell was that?" 

Five rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets,

"Anyone care to tell us what year it is?" 

~~~~

It had once been an impressive dining-room but years of neglect had taken its toll. The table was long and solid wood. It stood like some medieval banqueting table in the middle of the room. The once crisp wallpaper was torn in places. 

On the walls were ornate mirrors but the frames were dusty and the light that shone off them showed years of flecks of dirt and food that was never polished off. Above the table hung old wrought iron light fixtures to illuminate the kitchen area. 

Dot had followed Five after their entrance and he had led her here. He motioned to one of the chairs, 

“Sit. I’ll make us something.” She sat down in a chair and watched as the room filled up with others. No doubt his brothers and sisters that she had heard so much about. The biggest one, Luther, follows Five as he moves to the fridge. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Making sandwiches. Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve eaten solid food?” He opens the fridge, calling out to her, “White or wheat?” 

“Wheat. I don’t wanna get indigestion.” He looks over his shoulder at her, 

“You hate wheat bread.” 

“Yeah but white always gives me indigestion and I don’t want to deal with that right now.” 

“Since when has it given you indigestion?”

“Since forever! You would know if you listened to me more often.” He huffs, looking back into the fridge. Luther stares between them, slamming the fridge shut. Five looks at him annoyed, his eyes combing him up and down, 

“You look ridiculous, by the way.” 

“It’s been 22 years, Number Five. Where have you been?” Dot scoffs, getting everyone’s attention. 

“It’s been a lot longer than that.” Five nods half-heartedly in agreeance, teleporting away from   
Luther to one of the cabinets. 

“I haven’t missed that…” Luther grumbles, turning to where Five is now. 

“Where’ve you been? What happened to you?” The girl sitting next to her asks. She tilts my head to the side in confusion, she notices,

“What?” 

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything but...who are you again?” She looked awfully plain to have been a part of the academy. Brown eyes, brown hair, thin lips on a ghostly looking face. Nothing special. She clears her voice saying, 

“I’m...I’m Vanya.” Dot continued to look at her, not any less confused. She sighs, “Number Seven.” 

Her eyes go wide, the name clicking in her head. Her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment as she mouths an ‘Oh.’ A plate drops in front of her suddenly with a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich on it. The crust cut off and split into four pieces like she had told him years ago when he asked what her favorite food was. 

She ignored the white bread and started to nibble on a piece. Dot hadn't had a sandwich in so long. The peanut butter sticks to the roof of her mouth in the best way possible. The marshmallows sweetness tingling her tongue. She takes a deep relaxed breath as it glides down her throat. 

“What do you think happened?” Five starts up again, cutting his sandwich in half. “I decided to test the limits of my time jumping, see how far I could go. Turns out, pretty far. Dad always warned me not to go too far into the future. Something about how my jumps could only take me one way. Should’ve listened because this time, he was right.” Five takes a bite from his sandwich, humming with satisfaction. “Christ, I needed that.” 

“Then how did you get back?” Allison questions skeptically, her eyes studying him. 

“By projecting my consciousness backwards into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists in every possible instance of time.” 

“That makes no sense.” Diego mumbles. 

“Well it would if you were smarter.” Five quips, taking another bite of his sandwich. Diego starts to get out of his seat but Luther shoves him back down, 

“And her? How did she get here?” He asks. Five looks over at her with a shrug, 

“She tagged along.” 

“I don’t wanna be a Debbie Downer or anything but, who is she again?” Klaus questions.

“This is Delores, Dot for short. Call her Delores and she'll kill you. My wife of 30 years and friend for longer.” Five motions to her and Dot awkwardly waves with a polite smile between bites. 

“You can’t have a partner of 30 years! That’d make you...what? 58?” Vanya adds on, Five nods. 

“Duh. It took me a little time to figure out how to get back-”

“How much time?” Diego speculated. Five paused, adding things in his head before,

“45 years give or take.” Everyone’s mouth dropped to the floor, Allison pointed between Five and Dot. 

“You two are 58?!” 

“No, our consciousness is 58. Our bodies are still thirteen. But, the point is, Dad said it couldn’t be done and I did it. So…” He looks around, taking another bite of his sandwich. “Where is the old bastard, anyway? I want to rub it in his face.” The mood shifts, they all look towards the floor. Vanya stood, placing her hand lovingly on Five’s shoulder. 

“He...died three days ago.” Dot drops her sandwich to the floor in shock. This wasn’t supposed to happen! He wasn’t supposed to be dead. A whole part of their plan counted on him. She looked over at Five who lifts his eyebrows in momentary shock, 

“Natural causes?” 

“Yes.” “We’re not sure.” 

Diego and Luther answer on top of eachother, glaring at the other. Five bends down and picks up her dropped sandwich, placing it back on her plate. 

“Glad to see nothings changed.” He mumbles bitterly. 

“Five, he wasn’t supposed to be...you know. This complicates things tremendously.” She says in a frantic whisper, he nods. His tone calm compared to hers, 

“I know. But what did we expect? You know how toss of the dice time is. We came back as pre-teens, him being dead shouldn't surprise us.” 

“I’m sorry, what kind of things does his passing complicate?” Luther steps towards them, his tone sounding dangerously curious. 

“All kinds of things. Things you could never comprehend.” Five spits back frustrated. He looks over at everyone. “What’s the date? The exact date?” 

“The 24th-” 

“Of what?” Dot insists, Diego’s gaze turns to her. 

“March.” Five and her frown, 

“Not much time...” He trails off. Dot grabs his hand. 

“Better than no time though.” She reassured and he smiled sadly at her. He slide his hand from hers and began to exit the room, calling out, 

“Can someone find Dot some new clothes? Some that fit? I would help but...I’ve got things to do.” With that, he strides out of the room muttering to himself. Luther follows after, 

“Not much time for what? What things do you have to do?” No answer. Luther huffs. “Number Five!” He bellowed and again no answer. He sighs and turns back to the others. He glances at everyone helplessly before he looks over at her, 

“I guess someone can help her get new clothes?” Allison stands from her chair and motions for Dot to follow her. She stands, chasing after the tall woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #2: You might recognize Emmy Raver-Lampman (Who plays Allison) from Hamilton and Wicked on Broadway!


	4. They Only See Each Other At Weddings & Funerals Pt.3

“Shit portrait of you.” She noted, joining Five in the large main room. 

Dot had never seen a room with so much furniture and so many hues. The furniture was rustic and dark, sprinkled liberally with vibrant cushions. There was a table in easy reach of every seat and the walls were more knick-knacks than paint. 

Five stood in the center of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets, gazing upwards at a portrait of him that was likely done after his disappearance. He too had changed clothes, instead of his baggy suit was his old uniform. He didn’t even look at me as he spoke, 

“Really? I thought the artist did a pretty good job with my likeness.” 

“Yeah, that’s why it looks so shitty.” He shoots a glare at her and she winks back at him playfully. Rolling his eyes with a small smirk his eyes return to the portrait. 

“You look nice, by the way Dottie.” He mentioned. Dot looked down with an awkward blush at the uniform. All Allison had in her closet was her old uniform. The red plaid skirt stopped right above her knees where its hem met the top of cream knee socks. Tucked into that was a white button down and matching red sweater vest. Finally, on top of everything, was a navy blazer with red trim too short in the arms exposing Dot’s wrist and a small bit of forearm. 

“Thank you.” She answers softly, brushing her skirt to distract from her red cheeks although she knew he could see them. Five took pride in getting her to blush like a school-girl with a crush, it wasn’t hard though. One compliment or kiss or heaven forbid something more and she was done for, even after so many years. Dot clears her throat, thinking of something to say, 

“Lots of layers though, I don’t know how you ever fought in this.” He shrugs, 

“You get used to it.” 

“Number Five I-” They turn to see Vanya standing near the entrance, she takes notice of Dot and begins to leave. “Never mind it can wait and-” 

“It’s alright Vanya, I don’t bite.” She joked, motioning for her to come in. She nods and steps forward, standing on the other side of Five her hands fidgeting with her sleeve. 

“Nice to know dad didn’t forget me.” Five mused, looking over at the portrait.Vanya laughs quietly, returning to her sleeve. “We read your book, found it in what was left of the library.” This catches her attention, her head shooting up to look at him expectantly. “Thought it was pretty good, all things considered. Definitely ballsy giving up the family’s secrets. Sure that went over well...” 

“They hate me.” 

“They’re worse things that can happen.” Dot reassures with a polite smile. 

“You mean like what happened to Ben?” She says the words before she can even process them. Vanya’s eyes go wide and she rushes to apologize, “I’m so sorry I-”

“Was it bad?” Five cuts her off, staring into the distance. She bites her lip,

“It...It wasn’t good.” Silence fills the air. Five still staring off with a grim look. 

Ben was always a touchy subject. They were brothers, for better or worse. When Dot and him got to the chapter about Ben’s death, Five could barely look at it. Opting for her to read it aloud instead. 

The pain Five felt made Dot break inside. His grief came in waves, washing over him at random times. He would break into tears at any mention of Ben, of that chapter. She eventually had to rip the chapter out and burn it because Five would get so depressed. But it was almost like he wanted that. 

She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of tears as Five continued to read the chapter over and over again. He felt he deserved the pain and that was the hardest thing to watch for her. She could hold him and talk to him all day but it meant nothing because at the end of the day Five still blamed himself. It took years for him to understand it wasn’t his fault. That it still would’ve happened if he was there or not. 

Dot reached out to take his hand when Luther pops into the room, she retracted her arm and he clears his throat, 

“We’re all going outside if you guys want to join.” He mumbled awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

“Thanks Luther.” Vanya spoke hesitantly. Luther left and she patted one of Five’s shoulders. Shuffling out of the room afterwards, leaving Five and Dot alone once more. She reaches to grab his calloused hand in her, looking over at him as she defended Vanya, 

“She didn’t mean to say that, you know. I bet she’s mentally kicking herself and-” 

“I know. Let’s just...get Dad’s funeral over with.” His voice sounded distant but Dot nodded, letting him lead her out of the spacious room and down the hall. 

~~~~

Rain droplets fall like they simply cannot think of anything better to do. There is a laziness about them, as if they can barely be bothered to fall. When she holds her arm out the droplets splatter on her outstretched fingers with an unwelcomed chill. Dot tilts her fingers upwards and watches the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers. 

Upon the umbrella was the rhythm of the rain, each drop a clear beat on the black fabric. She huddled further under the small black umbrella as the others gathered, forming a loose semi circle around Luther who held an ornate urn. All of us looking tired, cold, and extremely bored as an chirpy voice asks,

“Did something happen?” Dot looked over to the woman. She was pretty in a classic way. Curled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, red lipstick. She must be Five’s Mom. Well, the robot Reginald constructed to act like it. She looked at everyone’s saddened or stoic faces confused. 

“Dad died, remember?” Allison advised, confused why Mom would ask such a question. Everyone turned to gauge the woman’s reaction. Her smile faltered, 

“Oh. Yes. Of course, silly me.” She answered, Allison looked over at Diego. 

“Is Mom okay?” Diego nodded confidently, 

“Yeah, she’s fine. Just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” Dot looked at the woman, her smile almost dead looking, her gaze directed nowhere in particular. She shuddered. Five had always said how warm and human she was but this woman looked robotic. Nowhere near her own mother.   
Dot shook away the memories of her own mother, not wanting to explore those at the moment. An aging voice catches her attention, 

“Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.” She looked over at the aging chimp with her eyebrows scrunched at not only his ability to walk with a cane and wear clothes but his ability to speak. It must be Pogo. The chimpanzee experiment Reginald had done sometime before the kids' adoption. Dot turns to ask Five who cuts her off before she even asks, 

“Not right now.” She closes her mouth and turns to face forward as Luther opens the urn. He inverts it, the ashes falling into a large clump at his feet pathetically. Klaus’s laughing is the only thing heard in the decaying garden. Pogo glares at him, poking him in his stomach with his cane. Klaus winces backwards with a gasp, frowning over at him as he straightened himself. 

“That probably would've been better with some wind.” Luther finally admits. The chimp clears his throat after a brief pause, 

“Would anyone wish to speak?” They all look over at each other awkwardly in silence. He sighs,  
“Very well. In all regards, Reginald Hargreeves made me who I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my friend, and my master, and I shall miss him very much. While he was a complicated man-” 

“Are you kidding?” Diego speaks up. “He was a monster. He was a bad person and a worse father, the world’s better off without him-” 

“Watch it Diego-” Allison warns but Diego continues. 

“My name’s not Diego, it’s Number Two. The bastard couldn’t even be bothered to give us names! Mom had to do it!” He points back at the mansion. “This entire place is a lie. That’s his legacy.”

“We’re his legacy.” Luther defends, puffing out his chest. Diego cocks his head to the side, 

“Really? Well, he’d surely be proud of a drug addict,” He points to Klaus. 

“A fame whore,” Motioning to Allison. 

“A traitor,” He spits at Vanya. He turns to Five and Dot, 

“Whatever the hell those two are,” Five steps forward angered at the insult but Dot pulled him back under the umbrella by his collar. It wasn’t the time to start a fight and she understood that, even if the insult hurt. 

Finally, Diego looks over at Luther, “And the mighty Spaceboy.” 

“At least I didn’t turn tail and run!” Luther argued. 

“No, you sat on the moon like a good little doggie. He had to send you 240,000 miles away. That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you.” Luther’s face was practically red from suppressed rage as he lost his temper, lunging at Diego. Though Diego’s faster, ducking Luther’s giant fists. Dot’s eyes widen in surprise at the sheer force both men are using, one lucky shot and they could kill each other. 

Five instinctively sticks an arm out in front of her, taking a few steps back as they watch the fight progress. 

“STOP IT!” Vanya screams out worriedly. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Klaus called out after her, pumping his fist in the air with a smile. Allison smacked the side of his head making him stop. 

Now, Diego turns the tables on Luther. Luther may have the size, but Diego has the speed. He strikes Luther several times in quick succession, Luther grab’s Diego’s belt and hurls him through the air. But Diego flips mid-air, springing off the wall of the mansion kicking Luther in the face. A crack echoes throughout as blood sputters from his nose. 

“Boys! Stop this at once!” Pogo hissed, stomping his cane into the earth. Though Dot doubts both notice as Luther bull-rushes Diego, slamming him into Ben’s statue. 

Five tugs on her hand, dragging her after him as he spits out, 

“We don’t have time for this!” Dot turns her head to face the last little bit of the fight and her breath hitches as the large copper statue of the young man crashes to the ground, it’s head coming clean off. Allison throws her hands in the air defeated, 

“And there goes Ben’s statue.” She shakes her head disappointed at Luther, before storming off. Diego pulls out one of his blades, throwing it at Luther. It slices through his coat and pierces his skin. Luther covers the wound quickly, hobbling away. Klaus rolls his eyes, 

“Best funeral ever.” He remarked sarcastically, following Allison inside. Dot watches Diego and Vanya argue loudly as Klaus pulls the doors shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #3: Tom (Who plays Luther) had to wear a muscle suit to make him look bigger. He originally wanted to bulk up for the role but couldn't gain enough to make his character look the way he should. In fact, it's not physically possible to look like Luther.


	5. They Only See Each Other At Weddings & Funerals Pt.4

Dot flipped the page in the magazine, completely engrossed in it. The funeral had been hours ago, each Hargreaves sibling wandering the large house and ignoring the others. She had taken this chance to do some exploring of her own. She passed their old bedrooms, Reginald's office, a drawing room, ultimately ending up in the large main room once more. 

She sat relaxed on one of the couches, looking at one of the old ‘Teen Beat’ exclusive interviews with the siblings. Dot never understood the obsession with The Umbrella Academy. She had a few of their comics in her youth, the ones she found interesting or on sale but she was never crazy over them like her friends had been. Dot remembered the countless sleepovers at Angie’s house with her and Claire. Angie was the super fan of the group, having all the action figures and most of the comics. Always explaining each one’s powers and numbers to Claire and her who could never keep up. 

When a news report with them would start, Angie would record it before asking Dot and Claire to come over so they could watch it all together then discuss who was their favorite. Angie was practically in love with Number 6, Claire always seemed to gravitate to Number 3, and Dot preferred Number 2. She always thought Diego’s power was cool and he maybe was handsome in his youth. Just maybe. 

If only Angie could see her now. Not only hanging out in the Hargreaves manor but married to one of the kids. Though, with Angie’s big mouth she’d probably tell Five all about Dot’s mild crush on Number 2. Five and Angie would’ve gotten along so well... 

Dot closes the magazine and puts it away, she couldn’t think of Angie and Claire right now. If she dwelled on memories of old friends, of her old life, there would be no way to have even a taste of it back. She first had to succeed then she could meet up with Angie and Claire again, introduce them to Five. Only then could she see her parents again. 

Her heart twisted at the thought. Her parents. What were they up too? Was Marie still on the News? Did Peter still wear itchy sweaters that scratched her face when they would hug? Did they still want to see her? It had been a long time, Dot wouldn’t fault them if they didn’t want to see her. If they wanted to continue on with their lives. 

A crash caught her attention and Dot’s head snapped to where the noise came from. Vanya stood embarrassed with her medication spilled all over the floor. 

“Shit!” She grumbled, dropping to the floor and beginning to pick up the tiny pills. Dot got up from the couch and began helping as well. She noticed the backpack and duffle bag near them, 

“Leaving? So soon?” She mused. Vanya looked at her in shock at her knowing but Dot motioned to the luggage behind her. She sighed, 

“If you’re gonna try and convince me to stay, don’t bother. I’ve already talked to Pogo and-” 

“Who said I cared that much?” The remark made Vanya stop, Dot just shrugged and continued to pick up the pills. Brushing off the harshness to the question and instead asking, “What do these do anyways?” 

“They keep my stress levels and anxiety low. Without them I don’t know who I’d be. I’ve taken them since I was a kid.” Vanya explained, stuffing the last few in the medicine bottle before closing it. She stood, offering her hand to Dot who instead stood up by herself. 

“Called a cab already?” Dot questioned, Vanya nodded. The two heard a few honks from outside. 

“That’s me.” Vanya said, awkwardly grabbing her bags and heading for the door. She paused briefly, turning back to Dot, 

“You look good together, Five and you that is. Odd. But good. I can see why he likes you.” Dot smiled, 

“Thank you Vanya. I hope to see you again, you seem nice. You remind me of an old friend.” She reminisced, thinking back to Claire one last time. Vanya smiled, nodded politely, then turned to leave. Dot did the same, disappearing from the entry room back to the main room. 

She barely sat on the couch for three minutes when Five appeared in front of her. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. 

“We’ve got a big problem.” He stressed, eyes wide. 

~~~~

“No coffee doesn’t count as a ‘big problem’ dumbass.” Dot objected from her seat at the table. Five continued to empty cabinet after cabinet as he answered, 

“Yes it does! We’ve got things to figure out and if we can’t stay up late to do it we’ll never figure it out in time.” She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, pointing to the fridge. 

“Drink a soda, they have the same caffeine intake.” He stopped, looking over at her with narrowed eyes.

“Those are childish Dot.” He scoffed bluntly, teleporting to another cabinet and slamming it shut when it didn’t have anything in it. “All I want is a cup of black coffee and in an entire house of adults there’s not even one cup with creamer! What kind of adults don’t drink coffee!” 

Klaus plucked a string on the guitar he had confiscated as ‘part of his inheritance.’

“You haven’t checked the wine cellar, maybe they’ll be some there.” Another string plucked and another wretched sound released. He smiled over at Five. “If not, could you bring me some chardenet? Perhaps some capriccio?” 

In response Five chucked a mug at his head, Klaus barely moving out of the way in time. He pouted briefly then returned back to his guitar. Dot glared at Five,

“Don’t throw things just because you’re cranky, old man.” He looked over at her mildly shocked at the insult. They had a stare off briefly but Five looked away first. Dot smirked triumphant as Five grumbled some curses and continued his search. Allison wandered in, looking around and asking,

“Where’s Vanya?” 

“She left.” Dot answered, picking at something under her thumb nail. 

“Unfortunate, she’s the only one I like out of all you.” Five added on, Dot snapped her head over to him and stuck up her middle finger. Five ignored the gesture and slammed an empty french press on the table. 

“An entire square block, 42 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, and not a single drop of coffee.” He started again, Dot groaned and Allison cocked her head to the side. 

“Dad hated caffeine.” She told matter-of-factly. 

“Well he hated children too and he had plenty of us!” Klaus piped up with a small and awkward laugh. Five rolled his eyes, 

“I’m taking the car.” He looked back at Dot. “Let’s go.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” She sassed, crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air.

“Get in the car.” Five stated bluntly. Dot scoffed, standing up from her chair. Klaus started to stand as well.

“Where are you two going?” He questioned slowly. Five turned to look at him, 

“To get a decent cup of coffee.” Allison looked between the two of them. 

“Do you guys even know how to drive?” Dot went to explain when Five retorted, 

“We know how to do everything.” He grabbed Dot’s hand and in an instant they were in the garage.   
A black vintage car was parked perfectly centered behind the garage’s door. Five grabbed a pair of keys from the ones that were hanging on the hook. 

“I’ll drive.” He said, unlocking the vehicle. Silently, him and Dot slide into their respective seats. Five having to do some readjusting thanks to his tiny prepubescent legs so he could reach the pedals. When the sounds of their seatbelts clicking ceased, Dot looked over at Five with a small smile, 

“We know how to do everything.” She mocked in her best Five impression, making herself giggle. Five started the engine and the car roared to life, 

“Shut up. It was the quickest way out of there. I didn’t want to stand around all night.” 

“Fair enough. Their questions can get tedious. But you couldn’t have answered with something else? Don’t you think they’ll be onto us now?” He stopped backing out of the garage and looked over at her. 

“My family is dumber than a pile of unscented soap. We’ll be fine. Hungry?” 

“Famished. Know a place?” She answered, flicking on the radio and air vents while Five drove them out of the alley and onto the street. 

“A few. In the mood for donuts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #4: The show was filmed in Toronto between the months of January and July.


	6. They Only See Each Other At Weddings & Funerals Pt.5

It was older. Dot could see how the years wore down the place but something about the exterior still looked friendly. A yellow and pink sign marked the place ‘Griddy’s Donuts’ and a large neon sign of a donut ensured you’d see it. 

Five pulled into a parking spot and after they came to a stop both got out, walking to the entrance.

“You’re gonna love this place. I used to come here all the time and it was always packed, the donuts here are to die for.” Five advised, his stomach already growling at the memories of the fluffy and sweet pastries. Dot nodded skeptically, noticing the few cars parked in the parking lot.

A small ‘ding’ alerted everyone of their presence as they walked in. The sterile lights above flickered casually and Dot took in the store. Checkered floor and popcorn ceilings gave the place a dated look. All the tables and chairs also show the years on them. There was only one other customer in the shop, a burly man sitting at the small bar area that took up most of the place. He hadn’t been served yet by the looks of it, instead glancing over the newspaper. 

Five and Dot sat near him, feeling weird sitting by themselves at one of the tables. They waited a few seconds before Five dinged the bell in front of him, alerting the waitress of their arrival. 

An older woman in a bright pink uniform came out of a back room with a friendly smile, her name tag reading ‘Agnus’. 

“Sorry, the sink was clogged.” She informed, Five and Dot said nothing so she turned to the other fellow and he gave a polite smile. She took a deep breath, pulling out a pen and pad. 

“So, what’ll it be?” The man went first, 

“Chocolate eclair please and thank you.” Agnus wrote that down, motioning to the kids.

“Can I get them glasses of milk or a donut or-” 

“This kid wants coffee, black coffee.” Five states. 

“And this one will have a strawberry donut and a glass of water.” Dot expressed in the same dry tone. Both adults stared at them, eyebrows scrunched at the concise answers. Agnus brushed it off and turned back to the man with a smile, 

“Cute kids.” The man nodded awkwardly. Five smiled up at her, though it looked rather menacing as he only smiled with his mouth and not eyes. Dot couldn’t help but laugh at his gesture that he meant to be ‘cute’ and ‘innocent’. He swatted her arm in response,

“Ow!” She yelped, rubbing her arm. Agnus nodded slowly, turning around and beginning to prep their food and drinks. The store was silent as everyone minded their own business. Dot mindlessly began picking at her nails as she looked around the place once more, this time noticing a jukebox in a darkened corner. Her eyes lit up at the sight, she looked over at Five. 

“Do you have a quarter? I want to play a song!” He sighed, emptying out all his pockets in search of the silver coin. Nothing. 

“Maybe next time.” He offered and she nodded. The spark of excitement in her green eyes disappearing. 

“Here.” They both looked over at the husky man next to them, his hand outstretched with one grimy quarter. “Only if you play old stuff though. Something vintage.” 

“Deal.” Dot beamed, taking the quarter from him and bounding over to the machine. 

Five watched with a smile as she carefully read all the song choices, she was so excited she was practically jumping. He hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. Five turned to the man, 

“Thanks. She needed that.” He shrugged, 

“No problem. It’s just one quarter I had in my back pocket.” Agnus came back over to them, setting down the man’s eclair than the coffee and donut. 

“I got theirs.” The man said, throwing out a few bills.

“If you keep doing this I’m gonna owe you big time.” Five joked, the man chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about it. Your friend, she seems nice.” Five hummed a response, looking back over at Dot who was still occupied with what song she should choose. 

“You must know your way around the city, right?” Five questioned, the man nodded. 

“Hope so, been driving for twenty years almost.” 

“Good. I’m going to need an address.” 

Dot returned to her seat moments later, giddy to hear the song she chose come on soon. The man had left but her and Five would be able to enjoy it with their food. She picked off a piece of her donut, popping it in her mouth as Five sipped his coffee. 

“Maybe tonight will be slow. We could finally get a good night's sleep. Not have to sleep in shifts or on some hard-ass hotel mattresses.” Dot claimed, eating another bite. They’d been here almost a full day and so far, no one had come. Five just sipped his coffee. 

“We’ll see…” He trailed off, grabbing a napkin and handing it to Dot so she could wipe her fingers. Not moments later the bell dings, indicating someone’s inside. Dot groans, stuffing the rest of her donut in her mouth quickly. 

“Told you.” Five quipped, taking another sip and spinning around to see them. Five large men all dressed in black armour, pointing guns at his and Dot’s heads. She spun around as well, wiping the last of the donut off her hands. 

“That was fast.” She mused, throwing the dirty napkin on the counter behind her. 

“Okay,” The largest and leader of the Temps spoke. His voice was deep and scary to anyone except them. “Let's all be professional about this, yeah? You two on your feet and come with us. We just want to talk.” 

“We’ve got nothing to say.” Five responded casually. 

“It doesn’t have to go this way.” The leader spoke. “Do you think I want to shoot two kids? You think I want that on my mind?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much.” Dot admitted. She and Five shared a look briefly, music finally filling the room. Five grabbed the butter knife sitting next to him and teleported behind the leader, stabbing him in the neck. 

Dot watches the leader collapse and gets down on the ground with him, grabbing his gun. She aims upwards, shooting out the lights. The remaining three temps look around confused. Both kids are now gone from sight. 

Five reappears draped across a table, 

“Hey assholes!” He calls out, getting their attention so Dot can slip behind them and open fire. She shoots until there’s no bullets left, killing two in the process. She rolls her eyes, 

“Damn things jammed!” 

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Five responded, appearing next to her. Dot fake laughed at his callback to her answer, throwing the gun down and taking his butter knife. Charging at one of the remaining guys. She goes to stab his neck and he deflects knocking her to the ground, she sweeps his legs knocking him down with her. 

Dot stands up hastily, plunging the knife into his chest but not before he can get a good shot on her. A bullet gashing her arm.   
She hissed in pain as she faltered back slightly, blood pouring out of the fresh wound. Five appeared behind the man, snapping his neck easily. 

In a matter of seconds, the entire diner had been reduced to rubble. The floor slick with blood and debris. Bullet holes covered the walls and ceiling. The air thick with adrenaline and savagery.   
Both Dot and Five stood breathing heavy, covered in splatters of blood. 

“Look.” Five spoke, pointing to the tracking device the men had used to find them. “We gotta take them out.” Dot nodded, picking up a knife from the ground. She rubbed it on her skirt, taking the excess blood off it before rolling up Five’s sleeve. 

She plunged the knife deep into his forearm, cutting a small flap for her to reach in and fish it out. Dot pulled out the tiny pill shaped tracker, glowing bright green. She dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, crushing it under her shoe. 

“Your turn.” Five took the knife from her and Dot looked away as he rolled up her sleeve. She shut her eyes tightly trying not to think about the giant knife cutting into her skin, or the piercing pain as Five dug around in her arm. She only looked back when she heard the sound of his foot stomping. 

“Fun outing.” She said sarcastically, he shrugged. 

“At least we got a decent cup of coffee and a donut.” Dot hummed agreeingly as she rolled her sleeve back down, following Five as they exited the shop. 

~~~~

The apartment gives away her single hood. Everything was functional. The mantle was where she put her backpack, keys, and a few books. On the coffee table were violin things. Under the small eating table was a pack of beer. 

A few posters on the walls and a small potted plant on her side table near the pull-out couch. A TV and sheer curtains on the one window in the studio apartment. Another chair or two for clients. That was all. Dot yawned loudly as she collapsed onto the couch. 

“This feels illegal.” She pointed out, Five looked over at her from where he was in the tiny kitchen. 

“That’s because it is.” He answered, turning back to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. 

“Good to know.” Making his way over to an armchair, Five plopped down in it. Taking a sip of his beverage. 

“Could you hand me that blanket?” Dot asked, pointing from her spot on the couch to a fuzzy blanket across from her. 

“For the last time we aren’t sleeping here. Stop asking for things that’ll make you fall asleep.” Dot scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sat up on the couch some and crossed her arms. 

“Stop pouting.” 

“Who says I’m pouting?” 

“The crossed arms do.” Dot glared over at Five as she slowly uncrossed her arms. Both snap their heads to the door as they hear keys jingling and the lock unlocking. The door creaks and Vanya walks in, going to flick on her lights when Five instead turns on the lamp. 

She practically jumps at their appearance in her apartment, 

“Jesus!” She curses, setting down her things. 

“You should have locks on your windows.” Five states, already knowing her question. She looks at him puzzled,

“I live on the second floor.” 

“Rapists can climb.” Dot adds on. Vanya shakes her head mumbling ‘weirdos.’ As she closes the door behind her. She moves to sit on the couch next to Dot when she notices dried red blotches on her clothes and in her hair. She then notices them on Five. 

“Is that...blood?” 

“Unimportant.” Five remarked. 

“Why are you two here?” They both shift in their seats, making eye contact momentarily. Dot sighs,

“We’ve decided you’re the only other one we can trust.” 

“Why me?”

“You’re ordinary.” Dot stomps Five’s foot and he rethinks his answer. “Because...you’ll listen.” 

“We’ve got to get you two cleaned up.” Vanya says worried, standing from the couch- 

“No time.” Dot says making Vanya pause. 

“When I jumped forward into the future, you know what I found?” Vaya shook her head, sitting back down. “Nothing. I found absolutely nothing. Before I found Dot I thought I was the last person on earth. We never figured out what killed the human race or how Dot survived. But, we did find something else. The date it happens.” 

Dot puts her hand on Vanya’s knee, looking her dead in the eyes. 

“The world ends in eight days, and we have no idea how to stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #5: Aidan's first day on set was filming the final scene of the pilot with Elliot Page, who plays Vanya.


	7. Run Kids Run Pt.1

“We survived off scraps, canned food, cockroaches, anything we could find. You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless self life? Total bullshit.” Five finished. Vanya looked between the two shocked and horrified. These children had gone through so much. 

“I can’t even imagine...”

“You do whatever it takes to survive, instinct kicks in.” Dot expressed, taking a sip of the water Vanya had gotten her after bandaging her much to her reluctance. 

“You either adapt or die. We found a way, conquered whatever the world threw at us.” Five concurred, fiddling with the band-aid on his arm. 

“And we have no idea how Dot was the only human to survive?” 

“No clue. When I woke up everything around me was rubble and I was laying on the ground. I was in bad shape but alive. That’s all we know.” Vanya nodded, trying to take it all in. They had just told her about the apocalypse, how Dot would be the only one to survive if they didn’t do anything. 

“Want anything stronger?” Vanya offered. 

She poured the alcohol into three cups, handing them each one. Dot and Five gulped it down in a matter of seconds while Vanya just stared at them. After finishing off the cup, Five set it down, 

“You think we’re crazy.” Vanya shook her head, 

“No, No. It’s just...It’s a lot to take in.” 

“What don’t you understand?” Five spit at her frustrated. She shrugged,

“Why didn’t you just time travel back?” 

“Gee, wish we’d thought of that.” Dot answered sarcastically. 

“Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorned.” Five stepped forward, pain etched onto his face. “You think we didn’t try everything to get back to our lives? To our families and friends? We had each other but we lost everything else, do you really think we wanted to stay there?” Vanya looked down at the ground. Questions still swirling in her mind, 

“If you guys grew old there, in the apocalypse. How come you both look like kids?” Five shook his head, taking both his glass and Dot’s to the counter and filing them back up. 

“We told you already, I got the equations wrong and when she pointed it out I didn’t listen.” 

“Dad always talked about time travel messing with the mind, maybe that’s what’s happening.” Vanya tried to rationalize. Dot scoffed and took her glass from Five. 

“Told you she wouldn’t understand.” 

“She’s too young, this was a mistake.” He finished off the glass, grabbing his coat and handing Dot hers. Vanya followed them around the apartment as they got their things together, 

“Wait! I haven’t seen him in a long time and I just met you today. I understand but it’s a lot to take in is all.” They paused, sharing a look. Vanya took that as their answer. “It’s getting late and I have to teach tomorrow and I’m tired and I’m sure you both are too.” 

She grabbed a few blankets, laying them out on the couch and on the floor. 

“One can have the couch and the other the floor. We can talk about this tomorrow morning. I promise.” With that, she shuffled back to her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Five sighed, taking out the wrapped eyeball from his pocket. He flipped it around to read the barcode:

MeriTech S3890765 

“You sure we can’t stay?” Dot whispered, her eyes also trained on the eyeball. Five nodded, 

“We’ve got things to do, help or not.” He stuffed the fake eyeball back into his pocket and gently opened the door, sliding out into the night. Dot following suit. 

~~~~

The taxi cab pulled into the grimy parking lot, stopping briefly for Hazel and Cha-Cha to get out. Both making their way inside to the lobby, Cha-Cha holding some luggage and Hazel holding a briefcase. 

The motel lobby had the same odour as an old folks home. The floor carpet a decade too old and with an old fashioned pattern of large flowers interrupted by worn and thread-bare patches. The large windows should allow a lot of light through, yet the heavy drapes and city dirt on the panes leave it dull to the point of depression. 

A man sat at the counter, smoking a cigarette and playing on his phone. Cha-Cha cleared her throat and he looked up, 

“Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha.” The man put his phone down and stuck the cigarette in his mouth as he typed a few things into the computer. He pulled out a key and slid it across the desk.

“Here you go, room 225.” 

“What about the other room?” Cha-Cha asked, the man shrugged. 

“No other room was booked.” Hazel scoffed, 

“Dammit! I’m so sick of this ‘cost cutting’ bullshit.” 

“Just tell me there’s two beds.” She insisted. 

“Yes ma'am, real firm. Top quality. How long will you be staying-” 

“Just the one night. Now, I believe there’s a package waiting for us.” The man looked between Hazel and Cha-Cha but nodded, bending down and plopping it onto the counter. 

The twin beds of cheap stripped pine with rough canvas mattresses were next to each other, only a night stand separating them. The room itself was musty, the only over-head light flickering when Hazel turned it on. Besides the beds, there was only a dresser with a small TV on it and a bathroom connected. 

Hazel inspected the room, scoffing everytime he found something subpar while Cha-Cha opened the box. Inside was everything they would need, guns, ammo, a city map, masks, a tracker, and a picture of their targets. She began separating everything out as she spoke, 

“Go ahead, just say it.” 

“What?” 

“No point in keeping it bottled up, it'll just give you heartburn and then I’ll have to hear you complain about that too.” Hazel sighed, 

“It smells like cat piss and cigarettes.” He complained, setting the briefcase down on his bed. “First they cut vacation then our dental, now we don’t even get our own rooms. Where does it end?” 

“It ends when we retire,” Cha-Cha cocked the gun. “Or die. Whatever comes first. But hey, at least we’re not stuck in some cubicle.” Hazel rolled his eyes at her sense of depressing corporate optomissium. A sharp pain slicing through his wrist. Hazel massaged it as he said, 

“Damn wrist is killing me from having to lug around this stupid thing. Couldn’t have made this into a back-pack or something?” He bent down to the air vent, unscrewing the protective guard. Cha-Cha looked him up and down, 

“What the hell are you doing?” Hazel shoved it into the vent, closing it back up. Though one of the screws dropped onto the floor but it wouldn’t matter anyways. 

“It’s not like we’re gonna use it while doing the job.”

“It’s against protocol, we’ve got to have it with us at all times.” 

“Well that was written by a manager who never had to carry one.” He expressed in frustration. He moved away from the vent. “They can shove their protocol up their asses or try lugging around the damn thing.” He flopped onto his bed, putting a quarter in the machine to make it vibrate. 

Cha-Cha picked up the picture of the target saddened. It was from last year's Christmas party everyone was required to attend. She had been the one to snap it per Dot’s request. Her hands placed on Five’s chest lovingly as she smiled at the camera in an emerald green sweater. Five scowled in a red one that matched his wife’s, one of his hands on the small of her back and the other holding a drink. 

“Never been after our own before.” Cha-Cha stated, setting the picture face down. “Did they say what happened to the first guys?” She asked, getting her mind off the memory and photograph. 

“Liquidated.” Hazel said, trying to enjoy his bed. Cha-Cha hummed a response. 

“Dummy temp hires, you get what you pay for.” She flicked on the tracker. “Now show me our guys.” The green screen blinked, showing two red dots not far. 

“Are you going to make me get up and check it out with you?” 

“You mean am I going to make you do your job? C’mon, let’s go. This should be easy, two old timers. What could go wrong?” 

~~~~

Things had already gone very wrong. The place, ‘Griddy’s Donuts’, had been destroyed from the look of it. Windows busted, the sign flickering, blood smeared on the windows that weren’t broken. Police tap surrounded the entire shop along with police men. Sirens buzzed around them as Cha-Cha and Hazel stood in a group of pedestrians. Cha-Cha’s mouth dropped in surprise. 

“Two old timers, what could go wrong.” Hazel mocked. Both realizing the job was going to be a lot harder than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #6: Mary J. Blige (Who plays Cha-Cha) had martial arts training everyday of the shoot in Toronto.


	8. Run Kids Run Pt.2

“You’re mad.” Five guessed as they continued to rise in the elevator. Dot cut her eyes at him,

“Yes I’m mad! You made me sleep on a fucking park bench last night! And the part I’m most angry about is that I have nothing to complain about at all because my back feels completely fine!” The two stood in silence momentarily, Five smirked. 

“You know, all I’m hearing is ‘Thank you Five for getting the calculations wrong because now my body is in peak condition again. I love you so much, you’re the greatest!’” His voice was high and mocking. 

“Idiot.” She spat back as the doors opened. 

The back wall to the lobby area wasn’t a wall at all, it was tempered glass letting in the morning sun. The lobby itself was tasteful in a corporate way - nothing interesting enough to cause offence no matter what a person's preferences might be. Everything sleek and modern. No bright colors or patterns to be seen. 

Five and Dot walked up to the desk, putting on their best innocent and child-like faces for the secretary. 

“Excuse me but-” 

“What do you need?” Dot was cut off by a man in a Doctor’s coat. 

“We need to know who this belongs to.” Five held up the prosthetic eye, the Doctor’s face scrunched. 

“Where did you get that?” He questioned. 

“What do you care?” Dot took that comment as her place to intervene, getting in between the Doctor and Five. 

“We found it while at the playground on 4th street. I guess it must’ve just...popped out. It’d be a big help if you could tell us who it belonged to so we could rightfully return in.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet and made Five almost gag by how fake it was. But the doctor bought it. After all, who wouldn’t buy that story from a cute kid? 

“What a cute little girl.” The secretary piped in with, Dot flashed a big smile. 

“Yeah look up the name for her, will ya?” Five asserted, making Dot elbow him. He was going to blow their cover if he didn’t shut his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry but the records of patients are strictly confidential. That means I-” 

“We know what it means.” Five stated dryly, looking the doctor up and down. He suddenly got the feeling being in these kids' attention was a bad place to be. The doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, 

“Well I tell you what, you give me the eyeball and I’ll return it to its owner and I’ll give you both a shiny sticker.” His condescending tone made Dot infuriated. It reminded her so much of the Commision that she just wanted to rip this throat out. Instead, her smile dropped and lowered her voice back to normal, 

“You’re not touching that eye asshole.” The doctor was taken aback by her statement and change in demouner, 

“Now listen here young lady I-” Dot grabbed him by his collar and brought him down to her level,

“Stop with the condescending bullshit and listen to me! We’ve come a long way for this, I’ve seen things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your worthless little life so just give me the information we need and we’ll be on our way. If you don’t comply, I’ll be glad to rip out your obnoxious voice and personally make sure you never get to use your stupid condesneding tone again!” The doctor looked her dead in the eyes and shivered in fear. This little girl, barely 5 feet tall, had just scared him shitless. He looked over at the secretary, 

“Call security.” Dot scoffed,

“So now we’re calling security like a pussy? What’s wrong, scared? You should be if you don’t-” 

“Time to go.” Five mumbled, seeing the horor appear on both the doctor and secretary’s faces. He reached and grabbed Dot by the waist, pulling her off the Doctor. She fought back, thrashing around and continually throwing threats at the Doctor. Five threw her over his shoulder and casually walked over to the elevator pressing the down arrow. 

“Have a good day.” He said politely with a smile to them and got in the elevator, making sure the doors closed before setting Dot down. 

“No information?” Five asked awkwardly, Dot continued to look forward as she answered. 

“None.” Five nodded, silence filling the elevator holding the sulking 13 year old and the other 13 year old. 

“Mind telling me what that was?” Five finally spit out, Dot cut her eyes at him. 

“That was a side effect of sleeping on a park bench.” Five hummed, 

“It was kinda hot.” Dot shot daggers at him as she hissed, 

“Not in the mood.” Five gulped realizing it was only hot when it wasn’t being done to him. He nodded quickly, squeaking out, 

“Noted.” 

~~~~

The cafe around them was full as Dot took a long sip of the cold water, something to help her cool down after her little outburst. The water gilded down her throat and she sighed, 

“Sorry about the outburst.” Five shrugged,

“Happens to the best of us.” He gave her an understanding tight-lipped smile. She was never really a hot head, even in their line of work she kept her calm most times. But every now and then it would slip out, Five would get to see a small dose of the fire inside of her. He never minded it, knowing he was probably much worse to put up with. 

“How are we going to see who that belongs to now? We can’t just waltz back in there, they’ll kick us out.” Dot remarked. Five nodded, 

“True. We’re going to need a new approach, something that gets up back in the office but doesn’t involve us getting thrown out.” They sat in silence, both thinking of possible ways to get back inside. Dot took another sip of her water when something in her head clicked, 

“Do you remember section 3 of the handbook?” Five shrugged,

“Kinda, why?” 

“Well, it talks about perspective. How to get back somewhere you don’t necessarily need to change but something around you does. Like, for example, change your shirt or comb your hair differently or-” 

“Go back in with a parental figure and act like you want to apologize.” Five finished, eyes wide with a plan. He stood up and started to throw on his coat,

“That could work, I guess.” She mused, grabbing her own blazer and following after him. “But who would do it? What idiot is going to risk jail time for two kids?” 

“Have you met my family? Give them 20 bucks and they’ll do anything.” Five said, hailing a cab. 

“I thought you said they were the best of the best, what ‘best of the best’ is going to do this for 20 dollars?” Five opened the cab door, letting Dot get inside first as he spoke, 

“They’re not the best of the best, more like the best of the mediocre. And mediocre always needs 20 bucks.” He shut the door and turned to the driver. “Hargreeves manor.” 

The cab hummed to life and took off in the direction the two needed as Five discussed the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #7: Aidan Gallagher's age meant that he wasn't even allowed in the building if a gun was going off. So, all bullets and guns seen during fight scenes with him had to be ether cgi or fake. In fact, in the donut shop scene, for a split second one of the Temp's guns has a red tip like a toy gun.


	9. Run Kids Run Pt.3

Vanya entered the manor, worry etched on her face. When she woke up that morning, she expected to see two kids in her living room. Not an empty room with the door unlocked. She had been all over the city looking for them, eventually coming to the conclusion they had to be at the manor. 

“Five? Dot?” She questioned, her voice echoing in the empty and large house. She started looking around, turning over pillows and looking under furniture, basically anywhere she and Five would hide as kids.

“Are you guys upstairs?” Again, no response. She sighed and began walking up the grand staircase, calling out again, 

“Five? I just want to know you guys are okay, that’s all...” Vanya trailed off, her worry increasing. Were they okay? They seemed pretty passionate about the stories they had told her and when she disregarded them what if they did something? What if they were in trouble? Did they need her help? Should she call one of their siblings? 

Vanya shakily reached into her pocket, pulling out her medication. She popped a few pills and let their calming effects wash over her. The anxiety was gone, or at least she could ignore it a while.

“Vanya?” A voice called out, she made her way over to where the voice came from down the children’s hall. 

The room contained a small bed, neatly made, one straight-backed chair, a desk, a bookshelf, and a small wardrobe for hanging clothes. There were no drapery curtains on the window, no pictures on the wall. 

Murals of trains instead decorated the space, giving it a child-like aura that didn’t match the person standing and looking out the window. Vanya sighed relieved, 

“Thank God you’re okay. Where’s Dot?” Five motioned to the bed silently. There the tiny girl looked even smaller. Her eyes shut lazily and her breathing relaxed as she curled her body into a little ball, blankets covering her. She looked peaceful, Vanya noted, not the same girl who tore around with her brother all day. 

“I was worried sick about you two.” Vanya said, moving further into the tiny room and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Sorry we left without saying goodbye.” She shook her head, 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I was dismissive and I guess I just didn’t know how to process what you guys were telling me. I still can’t to be honest.” 

“Maybe you were right to be dismissive…” Five whispered, getting Vanya’s attention. “Maybe it wasn’t real after all.” He sat in the chair, rubbing his face. “Felt real though. But like you said, the old bastard did say time travel can contaminate the mind.” 

Vanya looked between Five and Dot. 

“You know, maybe I’m not the right person to talk to. I used to see someone and she was great for me, I could give you her number and-” 

“We don’t need that.” Five said dismissively. 

“It doesn’t always have to be ‘we’. It could just be you-” 

“It stopped being just me a long time ago, Vanya. 45 years with a person does that to you. Love does that to you.” Five hissed at Vanya, she looked at him wide eyed and he sighed. Calming himself down as he spoke, “Thanks for the offer but...I think I’m just going to get some rest. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good sleep.” Vanya didn’t even question where he was going to sleep as she nodded. 

“Okay, I’m downstairs if you guys need anything.” She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Five looked over at Dot’s sleeping form, 

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to sleep.” Dot groaned, throwing a pillow at him. 

“It’s comfortable!” 

“You slept last night-” 

“On a park bench! How are you not getting that?” She sat up in the bed and threw the blankets off her, bending down to put her shoes back on. Five rolled his eyes as the doors to his wardrobe blew open, revealing Klaus. He stepped out making lots of noise from the amount of toys coming out with him on accident. 

“It’s so touching! All that stuff about family and love and dad and time and-” 

“Will you shut up, she’ll hear you!” Dot scolded, looking Klaus up and down. “And what are you wearing? I thought Five told you to put on something professional.” His shirt was all the things she hated about fashion. A bright orange collar mixed with the blue pattern of the button down looked ridiculous. He gestured to it,

“This is my nicest outfit.” Dot and Five rolled their eyes 

“We’ll raid the old man’s closet.” Five decided, peeking out the room to make sure Vanya was gone. He waved for Dot and Klaus to follow him into the hall. 

“Whatever, as long as I get paid.” 

“When the job is done.” Dot stated, finding her shoes and tying them. 

“Right but just so we’re clear on the final details,” Klaus started, waving his hand in the air extravagantly. “I just gotta go in this place and pretend to be you guys’s dear old dad, correct?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Five quipped, not in the mood for all of Klaus’s questions. 

“What’s our cover story?” 

“Our what?” Dot asked, Klaus rolled his eyes.

“I mean like was I really young when I had you guys? Are you two twins? Like was I 16 and terribly misguided? Your mother, that slut, whoever she was. Did we meet at the disco? The disco! Oh my God, remember that. The sex was amazing and-” 

“What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain.” Five noted, walking down the hallway with Dot who was snickering. 

“Don’t make me put you two in timeout!” He called out, following after them. 

~~~~

“You gotta tell me how you guys did the London job in ‘66! Beautiful work, genius almost.” Cha-Cha admired, as she pulled the lever letting another wave of electricity shoot through him. 

“I swear to Christ I have no idea what you’re talking about! I swear I’m just a truck driver! I have no idea who Dot is or what ‘London job’ you’re talking about!” 

“You make a mean tuna sandwich! Want some?” Hazel piped in, eating another bite. They had been interrogating this guy for almost an hour and so far all they had gotten were screams and cries. Cha-Cha shook her head, 

“Fine, thanks.” She gave Hazel a look. He then proceeded to stand and punch their guy in the face. He let out a cry. 

“That’s for no mayo!” Cha-Cha looked at the guy skeptically. 

“Does Number Five seem like a crier to you? The not giving up information about his wife makes sense but the crying?” 

“I don’t know! Those two are more elusive than Bigfoot.” 

“Exactly! And you don’t get that title from crying every time you get punched...” Cha-Cha trailed off, holding up their picture and studying both men’s faces. 

“Seems close enough.” 

“Strong resemblance, I’ll give you that but space between the eyes is different and his chin isn’t the same. Plus that dimple.” 

“There is a dimple.” Hazel agreed with a sigh. 

“I’m not the guy you’re-” Another pull of the lever and another scream silenced the man. 

“No talking.” Cha-Cha stated, turning back to her conversation with Hazel. 

“He was the only guy in the donut shop, right?” Cha-Cha looked over at the man hanging from the ceiling. 

“Was there anyone else in the donut shop with you last night?” The man gulped,

“I don’t know. Just a waitress and a couple of kids.” 

“Kids? Elaborate.” Hazel said, taking another bite of sandwich. 

“They were weird.” He rolled his eyes, 

“This isn’t 20 questions old man, weird how?” 

“One ordered black coffee and the other got really excited about the jukebox. Then the little boy asked for an address to some clothing store and-” 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Cha-Cha cut him off, glancing over at Hazel. 

“Thai for dinner?” Cha-Cha scoffed, 

“Focus! I’m talking about the kids! Time travels a bitch-”

“Especially without a briefcase.” Hazel noted. Cha-Cha’s eyes light up with an idea.

“What if those kids are Number Five and Dot?” Hazel weighed the idea, not really understanding where Cha-Cha was coming from. 

“A little hard to wrap your head around.” The man’s laughter broke their concentration. 

“I told you I’m not the guy.” Cha-Cha walked back over to him, 

“What else did you guys talk about?” She ordered. 

“That’s...That’s it. I left shortly after I gave him the address to the department store.” 

“Department store? Elaborate.” 

“The one on 9th street. Kinda run down. I think it’s called-” 

“That’s all we need.” Cha-Cha cut him off one last time, pulling the lever and never letting it up. The man screamed some more as she and Hazel exited the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #7: Since Delores the mannequin talks in the Comics, originally she was going to be a real person much like Dot is. Unfortunately, casting a young girl who was okay with long hours, cursing, making crude jokes, and had enough chemistry with Aidan to make it believable was next to impossible so the idea was scrapped.


	10. Run Kids Run Pt.4

“Like I said to your children earlier, any information about the prosthetic user is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent I simply can’t tell you.” The doctor remarked as he leaned back in his office chair looking at the unusual family in front of him. The girl sitting in one of the chairs was picking at her nails, the father sitting in the other looking more dazed and confused than anything, and the son leaned over the desk, his eyes narrowing, 

“We can’t get consent unless you give us a name.” 

“That’s not my problem.” He retorted. “I appreciate her apology, no matter how forced it sounded. But there’s really nothing more I can do so I suggest-” 

“What about my consent?” Klaus’s question made everyone pause. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my daughter.” Klaus said, pointing over at Dot who looked at him confused. 

“What?” The other three asked in unison. 

“You heard me!” Klaus swore, the doctor looked over at Dot.

“I didn’t touch your daughter.” 

“Really? Well then how did she get that swollen lip?” Klaus stood up and the doctor looked at him baffled, 

“She doesn’t have a swollen-” Klaus slaps Dot’s, causing a stinging pain to enter her face. Five’s rushes to help her. She turns back to face Klaus, 

“Asshole!” She curses, rubbing her lip. Klaus stares the doctor down, 

“Name now, please.” The Doctor’s mouth was wide in shock, 

“You’re crazy.” Klaus giggled, 

“You have no idea.” He leaned over the Doctor’s desk, noticing the snow globe. “Peace on earth, that’s so sweet!” Klaus crashed it into his forehead, the liquid pouring down his face into his eyes. 

“God that hurt!” He screamed, the Doctor quickly picked up his phone meaning to call security. 

“You won’t be doing that anytime soon.” Five called out, flashing the end of the phone cord at the Doctor with a smirk. Dot sat herself onto his desk as she began, 

“Now here’s what’s going to happen Grant-” 

“It’s Lance.” The Doctor piped in and Dot rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t care. Anyways, your secretary out there is going to see us all bloody and wonder what happened and we’re going to tell her you beat the shit out of us. Unless perhaps, you give us the file.” 

“You’re gonna do great in prison Grant, trust me!” Klaus sang out from behind her. “A little piece of chicken like you, God you’re gonna get passed around like a -- you’re just gonna do great that’s all I’m saying!” Lance looked between all three of them, all smiling. He shook his head,   
“You’re all sick bastards!” 

“Thank you.” Five mused. 

“So,” The sound of Dot’s voice made shivers go down Lance’s spin. “the file?” 

Lance opened the first file sorter, digging through them as Klaus watched on with a lollipop in his mouth. Five glanced over at Dot, a proud smile on his face. She looked back, 

“What?” Five shook his head, 

“Nothing, just...you did good.” Dot blushed, a smile coming to her own face. She knew what his comment meant. 

“Not too shabby yourself, old man.” Five chuckled, also knowing what her’s meant. 

“That’s strange.” Both snap back into the conversation at Lance’s tone. 

“What?” 

“The eye hasn’t been bought yet.” They narrowed their eyes at him. 

“What do you mean?” Five asked. 

“Well our logs say it hasn’t been bought yet, or even produced for that matter.” Lance squinted down at the numbers. “That can’t be right. Where did you even get that eye?” Dot and Five share a look. 

“We’ll be going now, thanks.” Dot snatched the eye from Lance and bounded down the hall with Five, Klaus in tow. This wasn’t good. Their only lead led nowhere. 

~~~~

Five, Klaus, and Dot walked out the building, Klaus still going on about how good his ‘performance’ was. 

“I did pretty good though, right? I mean ‘what about my consent bitch!’ was excellently delivered if I say so-” 

“Klaus it doesn’t matter! Nothing matters!” Dot snapped frustrated, Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“What’s the big deal with this eye anyways?” 

“There’s someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next 7 days and bring about the end of life on earth as we know it.” Five confessed with a huff at his brother’s stupidity. Klaus stood there for a moment before,

“So am I going to get that 20 bucks now or…?” 

“Your 20 bucks?” 

“Yeah, my 20 bucks.” Klaus repeated after Dot. 

“The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high!” She growled and Klaus shrugged. 

“Well I’m also quite hungry. Tummy’s a rumblin’.” Dot looked him dead in the eyes and shook her head. 

“He’s useless, just like the rest of them.” She sank down onto the building’s stairs with a sigh, Five doing the same. 

“Oh come on you two, lighten up!” Klaus insisted, sitting next to Five. He looked at them momentarily and a light bulb went off in his head. “I just realized why you two must be so uptight! I mean being 13 forever and never hitting puberty, you guys gotta be horny as hell! Not to mention the fact no one ever taught you-” 

“We weren’t 13 forever. We grew up like normal people do. We...figured things out like normal people do.” A blush crept onto Five’s face as he spoke and Klaus looked over at them slightly shocked. 

“So, you two stick in the muds have...you know...had sex?” Dot and Five’s cheeks went bright red, butterflies filling their stomachs at all the memories. Klaus’s face quickly turned to disgust at the idea. 

“Gross! But like, how many times? Could you count it on one hand, maybe two? Do feet need to get involved?” 

“And we’re done talking about that.” Five finished, grabbing Dot’s wrist and teleporting them into the backseat of a cab. “Keep going. Don’t stop.” He said before the driver even had time to question. 

They rode in silence for a moment but Dot couldn’t help it and broke into a fit of giggles, 

“I didn’t even get to tell him how good it-” 

“Stop it.” Five warned, looking out the window and avoiding her gaze. The blush still on his cheeks. As they drove past the medical building, Klaus waved his hands in the air, 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What about my money!” He called out and Five just shrugged at him with a smirk. 

“You never were going to pay him, were you?” Dot asked and Five shook his head, 

“Nope.” She giggled once more and looked out the window. She noticed the way they were going was the complete opposite of the manor. Dot turned towards Five, 

“Mind telling me where we’re going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” She frowned, 

“I hate surprises.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one. 9th street.” He told the driver who took a right turn towards their desired location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #8: Klaus was stripped of many of his powers from the comic books for unknown reasons.


	11. Run Kids Run Pt.5

As night fell the blue haze of day lifted to reveal a pale moon, Five and Dot climbed out of the taxi. 

“Where are you taking me?” Dot groaned, walking behind Five as he led them somewhere. They had been driving for hours and she was already extremely exhausted from that morning. Not to mention, the more they’re out and about the better people can find them. 

“I already told you, it’s a surprise.” Dot huffed and continued walking, praying it wasn’t another park bench. They stopped in front of a dark building, 

“I’m going to need you to close your eyes.” Dot went to retort when he stopped her. “Trust me.” She huffed but shut her eyes tightly. She felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped. 

“It’s just me.” Five’s voice made her calm down and release the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Carefully Five guided her inside, placing her and moving in front of her. 

“Open.” Dot opened her eyes and her mouth flew open in surprise. Her eyes lit up and Five smiled. The department store was easily   
recognizable to her, it was the only store left standing with clothes in it in the apocalypse. The rows of metal racks and displays of mannequins brought a sense of familiarity to her that she hadn’t felt since they had arrived. 

She flipped around to Five, briefly stopping her admiring. 

“What’re we doing here?” Dot wondered, Five shrugged. 

“You look nice now but, I figure since we were already here...might just stop by.” 

“But what about-” 

“It can wait a few hours. Not like we’re hot on anything's trail.” Dot couldn’t help but smile wide and shake her head. Only Five would stop his quest to save the world for her and some silly dress. She pulled him into a hug. 

There was something so warm, something that felt so right when in her arms. Five let his body sag, his muscles become loose. In her embrace he felt his worries lose their sting and his optimism raise its head from the dirt. Five felt her brush his hair back with her fingers. They broke apart though Five still held onto her hand, 

“Let’s go find you a dress.” 

“And you some pants. The shorts aren’t bad but...it's weird to look at that much of your thigh.” Five laughed and looked down at his shorts.  
“I think I pull them off.” 

“I think you should pull them off and find some pants.” He stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck her’s back out as well. Dot giggled and bounded to the dress aisle, Five beside her. 

She picked up multiple dresses and set them on his arms, promising she would take them from him soon so she could try them on but continued to walk down the aisles. 

“What about this one?” He asked, picking up a baby pink mini-dress. Dot shook her head.

“You’re kidding right?” Five debated for a moment, trying to imagine Dot in it. He nodded at the image, 

“I’m putting it in the pile.” 

“Look!” Dot urged, mimicking the bold pose of the mannequin. “We’re practically twins!” Five squinted, 

“She does kinda look like you, maybe prettier.” Dot scoffed and shoved him. Five’s eyes caught something behind her and he screamed, 

“NO!” His scream made Dot and him drop to the ground, bullets flying above. They moved to behind one of the racks, watching as the mannequin Dot was copying collapse to the ground with bullet holes. Five peaked his head out and swore, 

“Shit! It’s them.” 

“Them?” Dot questioned. “As in-” 

“Yes! As in ‘them’! Move woman!” Dot crouched and ran with Five, bullets following. She grabbed his shoulder and they teleported to another aisle. They continued to run as Cha-Cha and Hazel followed them, casually shooting at anything that moved. The two ducked behind a bunch of mannequins momentarily when Cha-Cha showed up right in front of them. 

Dot grabbed Five’s hand and they teleported again, barely escaping the array of bullets Cha-Cha sent their way. She paused, looking out from behind her gun. She thought she would see two bodies instead, she saw nothing. 

“What the-” 

“They said they were special!” Hazel called out, reminding Cha-Cha of the case file. She growled, continuing to search. 

“You go over there and I’ll start here. We’ll meet in the middle, shoot anything that moves.” 

Dot and Five peaked out from the gardening section, both grabbing something to defend themselves with. Five grabbed a serrated shovel and Dot grabbed a cultivator, ripping it out of its packaging. Both slashed them in the air briefly, making sure they were usable, before nodding firmly at the plan they had pieced together moments ago. Five teleported away and Dot hunched down, running back into the maze of racks.

“A wrist splint?” Hazel spoke, picking up the small item. He nodded. “A wrist splint.” 

His distracted behavior gave the perfect target for Dot, she ran out of the racks, slashing his thigh with her cultivator before running back in. He screamed out in pain and looked around, trying to see where the culprit of his wound was. 

“Come on out old timer. You can run, but you can’t hide.” Another slash appeared on his other thigh and he groaned, dropping his gun. Dot went to grab it when shots were fired her way, she retreated back to the racks. Five had gotten Cha-Cha’s arm pretty good but she still wasn’t going to give up. She continued shooting in the direction she had heard footsteps and a scream, not caring if her partner was in that same area.

Dot layed on the floor, keeping her breathing as quiet as possible when Five appeared in front of her. She looked at him confused, this wasn’t part of the plan. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up, both of them running towards the cash register and counter. 

“There!” Cha-Cha shouted, unloading more bullets on the two shadows she saw. Five jumped over the gardening section, helping Dot do the same. They were about to leave when a bright light shined in their faces. Both looked over, their faces looking fearful. 

Hazel held up the flashlight and Cha-Cha pointed her gun at them, their children’s masks of a bear and a cat making it somehow even more terrifying. 

“Got them.” Cha-Cha said, cocking her gun and getting ready to shoot. The whaling of police sirens outside made them turn their heads briefly, when they turned back both Dot and Five had vanished. Hazel groaned,

“Bastard jumped again.” 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Cha-Cha and Hazel made their way to the back exit. Both pissed their targets had gotten away so easily. 

Five held Dot close as they sat behind the register, both breathing hard with sweat rolling down their faces. The police lights illuminated them partially as they just sat catching their breath. 

“Home?” She asked, looking up at Five. He nodded, 

“Home.” 

~~~~

Five and Dot climbed the stairs of the manor exhausted, Dot still clutching her cultivator firmly in one hand. Five had tried to convince her to leave it but she wouldn’t budge, she had never felt so vulnerable during a fight before and she certainly wasn’t going to again. 

“Five? Dot? What the hell happened to you guys?” Allison questioned concerned. She hadn’t expected to see them look so beat up and exhausted. All they did was stare at her and Luther, too tired and shaken to answer. 

What was supposed to be a fun outing to get their minds off the apocalypse had instead turned into a reminder of their death. Breaching a contract was a huge mistake in the Commission, even if you were the best of the best they would still hunt you down. They thought they had shaken them after Griddy’s, turns out they wouldn’t rest until they’re gone. 

“Are you two okay? Why is Dot shaking?” Luther asked, noticing how the small girl shook. He reached out to touch her shoulder and Five grabbed his arm before he could, 

“Don’t touch her! There’s nothing you can do, there’s nothing any of you can do.” He spat, putting his arm around Dot’s shoulders and moving them away. Memories of the apocalypse flooding his head. 

Memories of his family's dead bodies playing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #9: The Directors favorite scene to film was the Department store fight because he really got to bond with the three actors involved more than before.


	12. Extra Ordinary Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! We hit over 200 reads! I'm so happy people seem to like this :) And hey, if you wanna see some art I've done of Dot and Five check out my Tumblr 'That weirdnerd000' 
> 
> Thank you again for how much love I've received on this story!

The curling iron hissed with heat as Cha-Cha set it on her gashed arm, letting it close up. She barely flinched from the heat, knowing she’s had worse. Hazel laid on his bed, a donut in hand as the TV echoed throughout the small room. Cha-Cha set the iron down, satisfied with her work and reaching for her coat, 

“I don’t know how you can watch that mindless crap.” She stuck her arm through one sleeve and then the other, buttoning it up. 

“You don’t find it interesting?” Hazel mused. 

“You do?” 

“There’s beauty in the mundane.” He shrugged and Cha-Cha rolled her eyes at his ‘poetics’. 

“From your logic this is the most beautiful room I’ve ever seen then.” Hazel smirked at her joke when a clunking sound got their attention. Cha-Cha moved over to the mini fridge and opened it, revealing an iron canister to the room. She carefully twisted the lid and with a pop a piece of paper flew out into her hands. She read it aloud, 

“Seven percent reduction in pay for job delay and more reductions to come if the job isn’t completed by tonight.” Hazel groaned, 

“How shitty can they be? It’s just been one lousy day! Maybe they would understand more if they got out from behind their desks and got their hands dirty for once. Bastards.” 

Cha-Cha rolled her eyes, setting the note back in the canister and putting it away in the fridge. 

“When you're finished tell me ‘cause we got a job to do and I don’t plan on this taking any longer. So, let’s get back out there and kill these little shits.” 

~~~~

“Hold still.” Dot pointed out, continuing to sew the bloody wound on Five’s arm. 

“I am.” Five retorted grumpily and Dot scoffed, 

“No, you’re not. If you were I wouldn’t have to ask.” Five sucked in a breath when she sunk the needle back into his flesh. “You know, this would be a lot easier if you’d relax.”

“I am relaxed!” He barked and Dot paused giving him the ‘Don’t you yell at me’ look. He rolled his eyes and moved away, taking the needle with him. 

“If you’re just going to judge me, I’ll do it myself!” He hissed. Dot watched him try relentlessly to stitch himself and every time the needle would drop out of his shaky hands.

Eventually, he got tired of trying and threw it across the room with an irritated groan. Dot sighed, placing her hand over his, 

“Lovie, what’s wrong?” The use of his pet name made Five’s head snap over to look at her. Lovie was used by Dot for only certain things, she had come up with it sometime in her early 20s and for some reason it had stuck. She’d use it sparingly and that made it all the more special to them. Dot would use it during deep conversations to get Five’s attention or to calm him down. It was a way to communicate so many words in a single one. Five sighed, his hand grabbing Dot’s,

“I’m just...frustrated. For one, last night was a total mess when it was supposed to help you destress from everything I’ve thrown you into and two, I didn’t think this would be so...hard. We’ve fought Nazis off together, we’ve hiked in the amazon jungle, we’ve done so many ‘dangerous’ things that I didn’t expect this to be so hard. And I look over at you every night and you’re shaking with stress and fear and I want to help but I can’t and it’s my fault and-” 

“Hey, look at me.” Dot said softly, gently cupping Five’s face and pulling it close to her. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked. “Remember what you said the night we decided to get married? That, for whatever reason, I could leave at any time and you wouldn’t fault me for it? And you remember what I said?”

“That I’m not getting rid of you that easily.” Five spoke, smiling at the memory. Dot chuckled and nodded, 

“Five Hargreeves, you drive me insane and annoy me to no end sometimes but I wouldn’t trade my life with you for anything. Like I’ve said countless times, you’re never getting rid of me and that includes at the end of the world. This is really hard and stressful but we’ve got this. Together.” 

“I love you.” Five drawled, the words leaving his mouth before he could fully think through the thought. Dot smiled,

“I know.”

~~~~

By the time the two were sneaking out the window onto the fire escape, the sun was well into the sky. Beams of sunlight peeking through grey clouds. 

“So, explain the plan again?” Dot asked as she shut the window behind her. 

“It’s simple. We stake out the doctor until we get what we need. I know for a fact there’s something he isn’t telling us and I need to get to the bottom of it.” Dot nodded skeptically, following Five down the fire escape ladder. 

Rustling could be heard underneath them, along with a frustrated groan. 

“Dammit where’s Dad’s stuff!” Klaus muttered, continuing to search in the trash for the paper he had thrown out. He shook his head, “Shut up! I’m just trying to find whatever the hell was in that box so Pogo will get off my ass!” Klaus threw his cigarette across the alleyway when he noticed Five hoping down onto the ground from the fire escape. 

“I’d ask what you’re up to Klaus, but then it occurred to me that I don’t care.” Dot said flatly, grabbing Five’s hand as she leapt onto the ground.

“Hey,” Klaus said slyly. “you know there’s easier ways out of the house little buddies.” 

“Well this one involved the least amount of talking,” Five rolled his eyes as he continued. “Or so we thought.” 

“Do you guys need any more company today? I could clear my schedule.” Klaus took a swig from his flask, Dot and Five scrunched their faces at the offer.

“It looks like you have your hands full so-” 

“Oh no! I could do this whenever, I-” Klaus was cut short as he fell back into the dumpster. “And look at that, found it!” 

Klaus reappeared with half a moldy bagel in hand, and they squinted at him confused. He took a bite to prove his point, almost gagging in the process. Five scoffed,

“We’re done funding your drug habit.” Him and Dot started walking off and Klaus huffed,

“Well maybe I just wanted to hang out with my brother and his weird wife! Mi familia! I love you two, even if you can’t admit it!” He called out, trying to get their attention but failing. 

“How did you live with him for so long.” Dot groaned as Klaus continued to call things out. 

“You get used to it...kinda.” Five and Dot crouched, watching an exterminator leave his van unattended. Five smirked, “I’ll drive.” 

Both of them snuck to the drivers seat and Five tugged on the door, locked. Dot rolled her eyes and broke the glass with her elbow. Five looked at her and she shrugged, 

“I didn’t want to continue listening to Klaus.” Five chuckled and unlocked the doors from the inside, climbing into the driver's seat as Dot went around to the passengers. 

“I HATE YOU!” Was the last thing they heard Klaus call out as they drove away, both smiling at the newfound silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #10: Dot and Five have never kissed on the lips in this story.


	13. Extra Ordinary Pt.2

They had been parked outside the Medical building for hours. Five watching the revolving glass door like a hawk and Dot reading a romance novel she had found in Allison’s room. Her feet propped up on the dashboard as she flipped to the next page, engrossed as to what Rudolpho would do next to find Lady Vivian. 

Five’s eyes narrowed as their curly haired Doctor friend made his way back in the building holding a tray of coffee cups. Nothing unusual. He groaned and looked behind him, unzipping his canvas bag and fishing out a bottle. He took a gulp of it before he noticed Dot’s eyes cut over at him. 

“You’re judging me.” Five stressed, wiping away the excess alcohol from his lips.

“It’s a hobby of mine.” She responded flatly. “Are you drunk?”

“I’m not drunk! I’m working.” Dot rolled her eyes, returning to her book. 

“Sure you are.” She mumbled. Five saw her feet and moved them down onto the floor board saying, 

“Feet off the dash.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I am a-”

“You’re wearing a skirt. With your feet up everyone’s getting flashed, idiot.” Dot went bright red and sunk in her seat, too embarrassed to retort anything. Five laughed at her and she hit his arm with her book. 

“It’s not funny!” She hissed and Five shrugged, 

“It’s funny.”

“Who says?” 

“I do.” Five stated.

“You don’t count! I’ve seen you laugh at funerals before.”

“It’s not my fault some of those we attended were funny.” Dot looked over at him, mildly concerned. 

“You know, it’s only a matter of time before they add the word ‘syndrome’ to your last name.”

“You mean our last name, last time I checked you’re also a Hargreeves.” Dot paused, not being able to argue with his logic. She rolled her eyes, 

“Touche.” She flipped over to face the window, trying to return to her book when something caught her eye. Kids. 

They looked around 13 give or take, it was a gaggle of a few boys and two little girls. All of them laughing and having a good time together as they passed the van without a second thought about it. Dot’s heart hurt at the sight of them. They were so normal, so carefree and unaware of the danger lurking just around the corner. 

A wave of realization washed over Dot as she continued to look out the window. Everything around her in a few days would be nothing if she failed. Everyone walking the streets, entering shops, and carrying on with their lives would be dead soon. It would be as if nothing was there in the first place. 

Dot felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Fail. She would be a failure to so many people. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the events of the end. Mom’s birthday. Went to get presents in the basement. Never saw them again. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. 

Ash began to fall thickly around her and outside, she hurriedly unlocked her door and fell out onto the pavement. Alone. She was alone for days without knowing if she would die. Die. So many people were counting on her to make sure they didn’t die. 

“Dot? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Five’s voice sounded so far away and when she turned to face him Dot gasped. His corpse was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. He had died and she had failed. She had failed him and everyone else. Fail. Fail. Fail. 

Dot turned away as her stomach heaved, nostrils filled with the smell of ash and rotting remains. Alone. Fail. Never see them again. She lost the colour from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her shoes. Dot tried to run from the van and the corpse reaching out to her but she only made it a few steps into the street. She swayed for just a moment before tumbling to the ground. 

~~~~

“You really love donuts, don’t you?” Agnus mused as she swept the floors of the diner. The insurance company had done their magic and they had been back in business in no time. Hazel sat at the bar, munching happily on a cream filled eclair. 

“Is there anything better in this world!” He said in between bites and Agnus giggled. 

“I suppose not, but I’m probably biased seeing how I make them everyday.” Hazel looked at her astounded, 

“Everyday? Elaborate.” 

“Well I get here before the suns up and I measure out the dry ingredients, fold in the wet ones. Then I bake them for a while, preparing the icing and decorations before decorating them. All this is done before the shop even opens at 6.” Agnus smiled, finishing her sweeping and going back behind the counter. Hazel followed now even more enamored with the woman, 

“How come you’re so light and fluffy?” Hazel flirted. Agnus giggled again, making him smile. 

“Well, I guess you are what you eat.” 

“Do you think I could try raspberry jelly?” Hazel asked, and Agnus shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” She carefully grabbed the hot donut and set it on a plate before passing it to Hazel. “The secrets in the jelly.” 

He smiled once more as he took a large bite of the delicate pastry. He looked at her name tag,

“Agnus. What a pretty name.” Agnus blushed, 

“Oh thanks, it means pure.” Hazel nodded, 

“Of course it does, suits you.” Cha-Cha came out of the bathroom and stood next to Hazel who quickly transitioned back into work mode. “So we need you to tell us about the night this place got shot up.” Agnus looked between the two confused, 

“I already told the police everything I know, twice actually.” 

“Do you remember the kids from that night?” Cha-Cha questioned. 

“I didn’t really notice them to be honest. Them and their father sat right over there.” She pointed, remembering the awkward smile the boy gave her. 

“That most definitely was not their father.” Cha-Cha remarked, Hazel nodded agreeing. He jumped in to add something, 

“We’re just...concerned about their safety is all. They’re two small kids in a dangerous world. The boy had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples and the girl had red hair, green eyes, and a mole above her lip. Right?” Agnus nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. Are you guys with the police?” 

“We were hired by their family to bring them back home.” Cha-Cha lied. 

“So if there’s anything you could tell us we’d really appreciate it, I would really appreciate it.” Agnus sighed, 

“I would really like to help, but that's all I know.” Cha-Cha huffed and began walking to the door. “Although, there were two things that were odd about them.” Cha-Cha paused, turning back to Agnus. 

“Elaborate.” 

“Well, the boy had a tattoo on his wrist and both of them were wearing rings on their right hands. They looked almost like-”

“Wedding rings?” Hazel finished, Agnus nodded. 

“I mean who lets a little boy get a tattoo and wear a wedding ring around as a prank!” 

“Unbelievable.” Hazel muttered agreeingly. Cha-Cha rolled her eyes at Hazel’s flirting, 

“You mind drawing that tattoo?” 

“No, not at all.” Agnus said, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen. Hazel and Cha-Cha gathered close as Agnus drew a circle with an umbrella inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You know #11: An entire season of the show takes about 18 months to produce!


	14. Extra Ordinary Pt.3

Dot woke suddenly. Her brain was foggy, not processing what was going on. She knew she was laying down but she couldn’t think of why. The last thing she remembered was being with Five in the van, talking about getting her feet off the dash. Why was she in bed? 

She sat up shakily, the motion taking a lot more effort than she had intended. Dot looked around the room confused. The bedroom had a touch of femininity to it. Grey walls with baby pink accents, the furniture matching the same paint scheme. 

“Well good afternoon sleepy head!” The cheery voice made Dot flinch and snap her head over to its owner. Mom. The robot looked just as peppy as normal while she stood next to the bedside, a bright smile on her face. 

“Hi…” Dot spoke, trailing off when she realized she didn’t know how to address her. Mom giggled,

“You can call me Mom darling.” Dot nodded awkwardly. Mom sat on the edge of the bed, 

“Now, you’re probably wondering why you’re here. From what Number Five told me when he dropped you off it sounds to me like you had a panic attack. Have you had one of those before?”

“I think so.” She answered meekly, trying to wrap her head around everything still. 

“Well, don’t worry your vitals are normal and I took the liberty to give you a few vitamins to help everything return to pristine condition.” Mom looked at Dot for an answer and she just nodded again. Mom smiled warmly, patting Dot’s shoulder. 

“I suggest you take it easy for the next few hours. Maybe take a hot shower, eat some dinner.” Dot shook her head, starting to get out of bed and find her shoes.

“No, I...I have things to do. I can’t-”

“Number Five insisted.” Mom said, getting in between Dot and the door. “He said he would inform you of everything you missed tomorrow morning and that I’m not allowed to let you leave the manor. He was very adamant about you ‘taking it easy.’” 

Dot wanted to argue, she wanted to say that ‘Five wasn’t the boss of her and that she was a grown woman who could make her own choices.’ But she was so tired. There was a kind of tiredness that needed a good night's sleep, and another that needed so much more. Dot had been stressed since the moment her and Five decided to break their contracts and jump back, her conciseness stretched thin. Her body ached and her eyes were already droopy once more. Dot sighed, 

“Okay.” She finally admitted. 

“Okay?”

“I’ll...take it easy, but just for tonight. Once tomorrow morning rolls around I’m back in action.” She warned and Mom giggled at her stubbornness. She linked arms with Dot,

“First to the bathroom for a nice shower.” 

They walked down a few halls, taking a bunch of confusing turns. Before appearing in front of a white door. Mom opened it and revealed the bathroom. It was a celebration of white and chrome, all fixtures modern and smelling of fresh cleaning products. 

They walked in and Dot sat down on the toilet lid as Mom first turned on the shower then fished out a few towels and a robe for the girl from the linen closet. 

“Why do I need a robe?” Mom turned to face the girl. 

“Because I’m taking your clothes to get washed. No offense but, they’re disgusting.” Dot looked down at the floor embarrassed, she never really thought about doing laundry since they had gotten back. But, her clothes really did need a good washing. 

Crusty and dried blood was all over her skirt and blazer, one of the knee socks had a hole in it and the other was ripped up. Her sweater vest had a hole and was grimy, Dot didn’t even want to think about the condition of the white button up underneath. 

When she looked up again, Mom was facing the corner with her eyes shut. Dot smiled softly at the gesture of giving her some privacy as she stripped herself of the dirty clothes. 

She slid her arms into the soft navy robe and tied the belt into a loose knot around her waist.

“You can look now Mom.” Mom turned around and picked up the clothes from the floor, she smiled at Dot. 

“And Number Five said you liked music, correct?” Dot nodded, a little weirded out about how much Mom knew about her already. Mom left the bathroom and reappeared moments later with a record player in hand. She set it down on the counter and pulled out a dusty record, setting it gently on the turntable.

In a matter of seconds, vintage music filled the small space. 

“Soap is in the shower already and if you need anymore just look in the closet. Take your time and call me when you’re ready to eat.” Mom exclaimed, clapping her hands together and leaving the room. 

The door closed with a small ‘click’ and Dot let out a sigh. She wasn’t really used to having someone do everything for her. Five would help with chores but never do them for her. She enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment that came with doing things on your own, that and she was as stubborn as stubborn could be. 

Steam quickly filled the bathroom as Dot slid back the shower curtain, stepping into the water. The heated water made Dot close her eyes in bliss. She didn’t realize how much she missed taking a hot shower until now. She stood still, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back, letting the water run over her face and down her body. Dot tapped her foot slightly to the music playing as she finally let herself relax. 

~~~~

Cha-Cha held up the slip of paper, comparing the drawn umbrella to the one on the front doors. 

“This is it.” She remarked, unblocking her seat belt and stepping out of the car. She slung her gun onto her shoulder as she and Hazel walked up to the gate, unlocking it and stepping up the front stairs. She tried the door handle and huffed, 

“Why do they always make things so difficult?” Hazel shrugged and walked back to the car, grabbing the air compressor and hose. He carefully slid the tip of the hose inside the lock and turned on the compressor, the locking mechanism flying out of the door. Cha-Cha opened the door this time with ease and the two entered the manor. 

It was as weird as Number Five was. The grand entryway being illuminated by an old-fashioned chandelier that contrasted poorly with the eccentric and old looking wallpaper. Hazel peered into the living room, motioning for Cha-Cha to come over. 

“What is it?” She asked and Hazel pointed upwards. A portrait of young Five adorned the wall. Cha-Cha nodded, 

“Let’s get to work.” 

~~~~

“I would be better off without you! You take so much pride in makin’ me blue!” Dot sang out as she rubbed the shampoo into her scalp. She had never been a singer and now was no exception. In truth, the young girl sounded like a dying horse more than a teenage girl but she was having a good time. 

A sudden noise from outside the room made her stop. Dot peered out from behind the curtain, soap still in her hair and a face mask on her face. 

“Hello?” Her voice rang out, confused by the noise. "Five? ...Mom?” 

There was a moment of tense silence before a scream rattled from outside the door. It sounded like Marie. Quickly Dot flew out of the shower and threw on her robe. Marie needed her. She was in trouble! 

She took a deep breath as she threw open the door, knocking someone in the face. She went to punch them when-

“A little warning next time!” Diego cursed, rubbing his nose.

“Sorry. I...I thought I heard something.” She spoke, looking up and down the hallway. Dot would’ve sworn she had heard her mom scream but there was no indication that any one had been hurt. 

“It’s whatever, just watch out next time before swinging open any doors.” He muttered, allowing Dot to help him up. She was about to apologize again when she heard more footsteps. Dot looked down the hall at Hazel and Cha-Cha, both wearing their masks. Hazel cocked his gun and Diego looked at them confused. 

“What in the-”

“Run.” Was all Dot said before actual gunshots echoed in the hall. Diego instinctively grabbed Dot’s wrist and dragged her behind him as he ran. 

“Let go of me! I can handle this!” She protested but Diego didn’t budge, instead throwing knives down the hall back at Hazel and Cha-Cha. 

“Handle this my ass! You’re a child, you’re going to need my help. I’m the one with powers, let me deal with this.” He swung her behind a wall as he tried to headbutt Hazel, instead letting out a groan when his face collided with the metal mask. Dot rolled her eyes and went in between the two men, punching Hazel in the stomach making him keel over. 

“Shoot them! Shoot them now!” Hazel sputtered out as he grabbed hold of Dot’s hair, throwing her on the ground. Diego promptly kicked him in the chest as Dot got back up, both trying to pin the man to the wall. 

“Get out of the way then dumbass!” Cha-Cha yelled, trying to aim her gun at Dot’s head. Diego landed one last upper-cut then grabbed Dot again and ran off. The two ran into the landing above the living room. Diego threw Dot down onto the couch below, letting her land and roll off it before doing the same. Bullets barely missed him as he hid behind the couch with the girl. 

“Who are those two?” Diego growled, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“Bad guys. That’s all you need to know.” Dot responded in between deep breaths. They paused as heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Dot looked over at Diego as she grabbed a decorative vase from an end table. 

“You’re gonna want to duck.” She threw the vase in front of them, letting it break and let out a loud crash. She held her head down as gunshots fired from behind, shooting towards where the vase broke. 

The shots stopped suddenly as Luther pulled Cha-Cha back by her shirt collar and Allison began fighting Hazel. Diego and Dot moved from behind the couch in time to see Allison getting strangled by Hazel. Diego immediately started to punch and kick the man but Dot grabbed one of the taxidermy lizards from the coffee table. She plunged it into Hazel’s stomach making him drop Allison, he went to attack Dot when he was thrown into the entrance by Luther. 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Allison questioned, everyone looked over at Dot. 

“Why do you think they’re with me?” Dot said defensively. 

“I don’t know because ever since you and Number Five came ‘back from the future’ things have gotten pretty shitty around here.” Luther responded, Dot rolled her eyes. 

“Things were shitty around here to begin with from what I gather!” 

“Right, I forgot, you and Number Five know everything.” Luther mocked, Dot scoffed,

“We know more than you.”

“You know you could just say thank you for saving your life.” Diego butted in. 

“I told you I was handling it.” Dot growled, Allison looked at her confused.

“You’re a child! You can’t ‘handle it’ this is for grownups-” 

“I am a grown up, bitch!” More shots came and they all dropped to the ground,

“Let’s get out of here.” Luther spoke, motioning for everyone to follow him to one of the connected hallways. When the shots slowed some, they took their chance. Allison grabbed Dot and fled towards the hall, Luther following the two women. 

“Diego!” Luther called out, Diego shook his head. 

“You guys go!” Luther nodded and disappeared down the hall. 

Hazel came to stand next to Cha-Cha, putting back on his mask. 

“I lost my gun.” Cha-Cha huffed and cocked her’s again, 

“Then you stay here, I’m going after them.” Cha-Cha proceeded down the hallway, leaving Hazel. He walked into the room, looking at the trophy cases for what he could use as a weapon. His eye was caught by a silver mace sitting next to some soccer trophy, he carefully opened the case and pulled it out. He swung it around briefly as a voice called out, 

“Hello?” It was a new voice, one he didn’t recognize. Another sibling, he thought. 

Vanya moved down the stairs, confusion etched on her face.

“Guys? Is everyone okay?” She called out again, moving closer to the living room. “Hello? Anyone?” Vanya entered the room and looked around at the destruction. A vase smashed on the floor, gunshots littering the furniture and walls. She went to touch the couch cushions when she’s knocked onto the floor by Hazel punching her. He went to swing his mace at her when Luther stepped out of the shadows,

“Hey asshole.” He stated, squaring up in the entrance. Hazel ignored Vanya and moved to fight Luther. Luther grabbed the mace from his hands and threw it across the room as Hazel picked up the man, throwing him back down onto the floor. Vanya watched in shock from her position on the floor as Hazel and Luther continued. 

At the same time, Allison and Dot ran down the stairs as Cha-Cha followed close behind. The two girls continued to run, taking a left as Cha-Cha shot her gun. All three not noticing Klaus as he danced around in his bath towel. 

Allison and Dot ran into the kitchen and other living space, Cha-Cha firing from behind. Cha-Cha began scouting the room for the two, moving items with her gun. She didn’t notice the small hand that grabbed the pool stick from the pool table. Dot looked over at Allison and the girl’s nodded firmly at each other before Dot whacked Cha-Cha’s heels with the stick allowing Allison to move from under the table. 

Cha-Cha grabbed the stick from the girl and cracked it in half, using the two sticks to engage in combat with Allison. One knocked Allison in the face, knocking her onto the table with blood oozing from her mouth. She looked up at Diego who sauntered into the room, 

“Don’t you want to rumor this psycho?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Don’t need to, this bitch just pissed me off.” She flipped around again to face Cha-Cha.

“We just want the kids!” She stated, Allison’s motherly instincts kicking in as she spat out the blood forming in her mouth.

“Not going to happen.” Allison kneed Cha-Cha in the gut as Cha-Cha hooked her jaw. Diego saw Dot under the table and pulled her up, he handed her one of his knives. 

“If you think you can handle this, handle it then.” She squeezed the knife tightly,

“With pleasure.” She ran and slid on the floor, gashing Cha-Cha on the back of her left leg. Allison round-house kicked the woman in her moment of weakness, finally letting Diego and Dot have their turns. Diego started in hand to hand combat, delivering a few painful blows to the woman. But Cha-Cha surprisingly sweeped him, sending him to the floor. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at Dot, firing a few shots. 

Dot went to protect her head but when none seemed to hit her, she kicked Cha-Cha in the stomach making her drop the gun. Diego got back up and upper-cut Cha-Cha, integrating back into the fight. 

Eventually, Cha-Cha had enough and started to run away. Dot handed her knife back to Diego, 

“Get her.” She stated. Diego smirked and threw the knife, the blade curving in the process and hitting Cha-Cha in the thigh as she traveled up the stairs. Her scream of pain could be heard by the three and Dot giggled, Allison looked at her before brushing it off. 

“Come on, let’s go.” 

Simultaneously, Luther and Hazel continued to try and take the other down. The two strong men found it harder than anticipated. Luther bull-dozed Hazel who in response kneed him in the gut. Vanya still watched, afraid to do anything besides lay there. 

“Get out of here Vanya! Go!” Luther screamed, elbowing Hazel. Vanya finally moved, hiding herself in between the wall and a bookshelf. Hazel bashed Luther onto the floor, cracking his knuckles after Luther didn’t move. He walked over to the living room, in search of Vanya. 

He was just about to find her when Luther dragged him back into the entrance by his shirt collar. 

“Luther!” Allison announced as she saw Luther and Hazel fighting. Dot, Diego, and Allison went to help him when Cha-Cha caught Luther’s eye. He watched as she pried the knife from her thigh and jabbed it into the chandelier’s control panel. 

“Out of the way!” Luther ordered, shoving back Diego, Dot, and Allison. The chandelier falling on him with a crash. The three looked on in horror at Luther’s body under the light fixture, not realizing both Hazel and Cha-Cha had gotten away. 

Slowly but surely, Luther lifted the chandelier off himself. His shirt ripping off in the process to reveal his hairy, monkey-like torso underneath. 

“What the fuck…” Diego trailed off as he stared at him like the others. 

“And you thought I was weird.” Dot muttered, her mouth open in shock at the half monkey and half human standing in the entrance.

Luther looked around at everyone, his eyes catching Allison. He was mortified to see the mix of shock and fear on her face. Quickly, Luther ran upstairs, leaving the rest still shocked in the entrance. 

Everyone stood still momentarily, before Allison silently followed after Luther. Diego looked over at Vanya who had blood pouring from her forehead, 

“What’re you even still doing here?” He asked and she gulped under his intense gaze. 

“I’m just trying to help-”

“No you could’ve been killed or gotten one of us killed! You’re more useless and a liability than the literal 13 year old!” Vanya looked over at Dot, begging for her to help or at least disagree. All Dot did was look down at the floor, 

“I think it’s time for you to go home Vanya, this stuff is dangerous and you’re just-”

“Not special like the rest of you, right?” Dot nodded softly and Vanya huffed. 

“Well then, I’ll see myself out seeing as I’m a ‘liability.’” She stormed off towards the door and Dot followed her. 

“Vanya, wait I-”

“Let her go.” Diego mumbled, holding Dot back by her shoulder. “You’ll learn that this is just what happens in this family.” With that, Vanya slammed the front door shut and Diego went up the stairs, leaving Dot alone in the entrance. She sighed, 

“So much for ‘taking it easy.’” She mumbled to herself, finding her way back to the room she was in to try and get some type of rest. 

~~~~

Hazel took another bite of his donut as he laid on the massaging bed, trying to destress from what had just happened. The door clicked open and in walked Cha-Cha, holding her hand in an ice bucket. She limped into the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Where the hell were you?” She snipped, plopping down on her bed.

“When I didn’t see you I just figured we’d regroup here.” Hazel shrugged. 

“And you stopped for a jelly donut.” Cha-Cha stated, her eyes cut over at Hazel. He gulped, 

“....Maybe.” 

“You stopped for a jelly donut after everything we’ve just been through!” She snapped and he took another bite.

“Well I needed some comfort food after that disaster!” Hazel argued back and Cha-Cha rolled her eyes. 

“Tonight's a total loss!” She fumed, more at herself then Hazel. He cocked his head to the side, 

“I...wouldn’t say a total loss.” She looked over at him confused. Hazel led her outside to the trunk of the car, he popped open the trunk revealing Klaus inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know #12: The dynamics between the characters is inspired by Wes Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Have a great day!


End file.
